


【黑月/R】召唤

by love_tsukishima_forever



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroo - Fandom, Kurotsuki - Fandom, tsukishima - Fandom, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_tsukishima_forever/pseuds/love_tsukishima_forever
Summary: *现代幻想背景，恶魔黑x大学生月x天使黑，接受不了3p者慎入*重度OOC，大型自我放飞现场，知识点都是瞎编的，考据党慎入，作者写完都认不出来系列*文笔极菜，学步车有，几乎全篇Hscene*强迫，粗口，（伪）3p，暴露，等等等等，雷点极多，不包括售后服务，踩雷没有人身保险，请一定仔细阅读预警*本篇包括强迫，口交，粗口，雷者慎入*作者玻璃心，不接受任何形式的索赔or讲道理*以上都没有问题的话那就go吧





	1. 上

刚打开手机，月岛萤的视线不由得被一个自己从未见过的图标吸引了。

  
“ **圆月召唤** ？”他一字一顿地念出这个看起来恶俗老套得令人倒牙的APP名字，不耐地咋了咂舌，“啧......现在恶作剧还这么全套的吗？”他的思绪不由得倒回前几个小时的教室——

 

 

 

 

 

终于结束了一早上满满当当的专业课，月岛赶在午休时就回到了教室，想要在下午的第一节课到来之前至少整理一下笔记，可惜周围那几个聊天正进入气氛的同学完全没有意识到他们的同班同学需要安静，相反的，他们的聊天内容一字不漏地进入了月岛的耳中。

  
“喂喂，你的那几个都市传说已经太老套啦！”

  
被点名者不服地反击，“那你倒是说一个别的啊！”

  
被反驳的家伙故作神秘地压低了声音：“就以前那个一打开就问你想怎么死去的小丑APP，你们都知道的吧？”见周围的人都屏气凝神地点点头，他继续满意地说道：“那个已经升级啦！据说，只要你打开这个神秘的软件，就会召唤出存在于另一个世界的恶魔。而且，召唤一旦开始就不能停止，你只能绝望地等待着你的身体和灵魂都被恶魔瓜分殆尽的那一刻到来——”

 

他还没说完就遭到了其他人的抗议，“什么啊，一点也没有前面的吓人好吗！”他不满道：“我还没有说完！而且不管怎么说这个仔细想想都很可怕的吧！你说是不是，月岛同学？”急于得到认可的他病急乱投医，干脆抓住一旁平时就没怎么和班上同学说过话的月岛萤，殷切地发问道。

  
月岛从笔记本里茫然地抬起头：“......什么？”

 

那人抓过他放在一旁的手机的比划起来：“你看你看，假如有一天你无意打开了一个你从未下载的APP，然后从里面跳出了恶魔什么的，这个怎么想都很吓人对不对！”月岛露出一个招牌式笑容，敷衍道：“是是是，的确是这样呢。”然后毫不停顿地从悲愤地嚷着“月岛你这家伙绝对不是这么想的吧”的同学手中抢回了自己的手机。

 

 

 

 

 

所以说，这个APP到底是什么时候安装的啊？！

  
虽说可能是那个时候的恶作剧，但说不定是什么恶意捆绑的软件也说不定。月岛皱了皱眉，用拇指长按着这个图标，想把它卸载掉。不料按到屏幕的一瞬间，手机屏幕一黑。

  
怎么回事？难道这其实是个病毒？他连着按了几下home键，想在软件载入之前返回主菜单关掉，手机都毫无反应，丝毫不理会主人越皱越紧的眉头。

  
突然，屏幕又亮了起来，跳跃出的颜色是显得颇为暧昧的酒红色，使用界面倒是符合自己心意的简洁明了，只有“Start”和“Option”两个选项。

  
没有“Exit”？

  
不知怎么回事，他想起中午那个同学所说的“都市怪谈”。月岛摇了摇头，暗自嗤笑自己的奇怪联想。估计这个只是一个捆绑下载的小游戏之类的，反正现在也有时间，体验一下然后删掉就行了吧。

  
在点击“Option”以后，出乎意料地，里面只有一个“Difficulty”的选择，再点进去，“Heaven”和“Hell”两个选项安静地在屏幕里一动不动。

  
天堂和地狱？意思是难度从简单直接到地狱？游戏制作者是怎么想的？这个游戏做出来真的是想赚钱吗？虽然在心里吐槽着，月岛却感觉自己久未谋面的好奇心冒了出来。他手指一顿，干脆选了“Hell”。既然要玩，当然直接试试更难的比较有意思吧？接着，他返回了一开始的界面，按下了”Start“键。

 

屏幕一黑，一个典型的恶魔身影从正中间浮现出来，他的面容是时下正受女性欢迎的桀骜不驯，薄薄的唇掀起张扬锋利的弧度，就连月岛也忍不住多看了两眼。不知道为什么，他莫名觉得这个笑容藏着几分残忍轻佻的色欲。他不由在心底吐槽了句：“这个游戏看起来这么不负责，没想到立绘倒是设计得不错。”就在这时，地铁进站的声音传来，他赶紧把手机一锁放进口袋。

  
上车后，他再打开手机，发现原先的画面已经消失了，只剩下”召唤成功“的字样。无论再点击什么，软件都毫无反应。他又试着按了一下home键，发现程序已经可以退出了。关掉，再打开，依然显示着这句没头没尾的话。月岛无趣地关掉手机，抬起头，地铁刚好在自己租的公寓那站停下了。

  
他穿过熙熙攘攘的人流，和往常一样，坐上电梯，然后用钥匙打开防盗门。

  
然后，一幅绝对、绝对、绝对不可能出现在这里的景象，让月岛萤的大脑，完完全全地停止运转了。

  
可能归功于自己高中、大学都在打排球，月岛自认为同年龄的男生，很少有他这样的身高。而就在公寓的沙发上，一位身高和他差不多，几乎有一米九的男性，相当随性不羁地坐着——刚刚手机里的那个家伙，就这么突如其来地出现在自己的公寓里。他的皮肤在窗外夕阳的亲吻下展示出朦胧的浅麦色，黑色的头发像是要更加彰显出主人威严感一般半立着，相对于他英俊得几乎产生攻击性的硬朗五官，更一眼抓住观众的是他贲张紧实富有爆发力的身材，诱惑着观者想随着窗外投射进来的日光一起，从上宽下窄的倒三角肌，沿着优美性感的腰线，滑过线条分明的腹肌，没入松松垮垮的裤腰......就这么一路舔舐下去。

  
——但，这个家伙，根本不能归类于人类的范畴。无论是他头顶看起来漆黑骇人的山羊角，还是身后悠然翕动的巨大骨翼，抑或尖锐指尖不断跃动着的玫瑰色火焰，都不断强烈地向他发出刺耳的警告：逃！快逃！！逃得越远越好！！！

 

 

 

 

 

——晚了。你已经逃不开了。

  
“喀拉。”

  
随着手里钥匙滑落在地上的脆响，像一帧一帧的慢动作一样，恶魔向他的方向缓缓抬起头，像蛇死死盯住了最美味的猎物，裂开嘴露出恶意粘稠的笑容，夸张地舔了舔犬齿。

  
恍惚间，月岛好像听到恶魔咝咝地低语道。

 

 

 

 

 

恶魔动了动身子，眼看下一秒就要站起身来，这个动作在他的脑中疯狂敲起了聒噪的警钟。他朝那个方向一把扔出了自己的书包，转身就要夺门而逃。但连转过去这个动作都没有完成，恶魔只轻轻地动了动指尖，他的脚就像是钉在了地上丝毫动弹不得。下一瞬，他就被对方握住腰拎了起来。像是怕合心意的猎物逃走一样的动作透露出一种强势的宣告，这个姿势除了让他疼到咬着牙发抖以外，更让他体会到一种让浑身血液倒流的屈辱和轻贱的滋味。

  
“！放开我！”月岛拼命挣扎着，尽管这可能只是蚍蜉撼树，他只希望自己无礼的态度可以激怒这个四不像的家伙，然后赶紧离开这里。可惜上天并没有听到他的祈求。对方蹙起眉头，显然是对自己的抗拒感到了不耐烦：“是你召唤的吾。”这是他第一次开口，低而沉的声音里无不散发着不容忤逆的沉重气压。听到对方愿意说话，月岛心里闪过一丝希望：说不定可以说动他。

  
他强迫自己冷静下来，头脑里飞快地闪过怎样才能说服对方，后背的冷汗几乎要把T恤浸湿：“......发生这样的误会，我也很抱歉。但是我绝没有做出什么召唤您的举动。倘若您确实是正牌恶魔的话，这一点还是可以分辨的吧？”他抬起头，想借眼神表明自己的态度，却捕捉到对方嘴角一瞬间一闪而逝的弧度。

  
——被耍了！

  
妄图跟恶魔谈道理的自己简直愚不可及。反应过来的一刹那，后悔与怒气瞬间淹没了月岛的心头。他怒从心来，摸到恶魔钳着自己的强健小臂，不假思索地就狠狠一口咬了下去，对方的胳膊不易察觉地微微颤了一下。旋即，自己身后的卧室门被一脚踹平，天旋地转间，他感觉自己落在了一个柔软的平面上，然后一个鸦黑色的影子压了上来。

  
那些被强压到心底的恐惧全部翻滚着涌了上来，他勉强勾起唇，拼凑出一个嘲讽的弧度，却不知道这副苍白而又强撑着的的表情让对方的目光越来越烫：“这年头，恶魔都没品到强迫召唤者了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

黑尾铁朗第一次觉得，被错误地召唤并不是一件那么让人恼怒的事情。

  
在早已数不清的漫长岁月里，他早就不是靠完成召唤者心愿再吃掉他们灵肉以增强自己力量的低级魔族了，因此，能请动他出现的人类少而又少。因此，当这次身边出现波动时，他的兴趣完全被挑了起来，简直迫不及待地想看看拥有这个能力的人类是什么样的。

  
他刚看到这个白皙瘦削的男生就明白了，他的身上一丝阵法的波动都没有，灵魂更是清澈纯粹，丝毫没有自己曾经见过的召唤者身上强烈的欲望、怨气与不甘。这样的一个人类，怎么会召唤出自己？而且召唤之后还没有加任何禁制限制他的行动？这简直就像把纯洁鲜美的羊羔毫不设防地摆在恶狼的嘴边。

  
他饶有兴趣地观察对方见到自己后的一举一动，愈发觉得他不仅长相相当符合自己的审美，连性格也颇为契合他的胃口。没有狂喜和贪婪，也没有害怕得不能动弹；在逃跑失败后还试图想靠恶魔的自尊心这种可笑的东西说服自己；就连说服失败后气急败坏的样子都显得可怜可爱。

  
月岛那一口对他的伤害几乎为零——不，准确的说，就是零。在黑尾看来，这简直就像来自情人的一个撒娇般的吻，传来的点点酥麻感让他的下腹登时微微火热起来。

  
魔族都相当遵循自己的欲望，性别在他们看来只是一个装饰。只要看对眼了，不管什么性别，什么地方，忠于自己的本能就足够了。黑尾铁朗的样貌与地位让他不管在魔族的异性，还是同性间，都拥有足够多的青睐。可惜他的标准极高，在当上领主之后更是变本加厉，干脆连自我纾解都不怎么做了。可是在看到这个人类青年之后，他一眼认定这人的样貌简直是为自己的喜好量身定制的：散发着柔和光泽、看起来手感极好的淡金色头发，介于少年和青年之间的像抽条竹节一样挺拔柔韧的身躯，白腻柔嫩的肌肤，金褐色的甜美瞳孔里无意识中散发的高傲......不知道是不是召唤能量的关系，他觉得这人身上每一处，无一不像最强力的春药一样，死死地吸引着自己。这种吸引力对魔族来讲是可怕的，因为当一件事物对他们来讲无可替代的时候，就是他们为这个事物付出代价的时候。

 

——不过，这又有什么关系呢？什么力量都没有的孱弱人类根本不可能对这个炙手可热的领主构成什么威胁，就算有，他也有信心将自己看中的猎物一口不剩地吃干抹净。

 

黑尾不易察觉地又舔了舔自己尖利的犬齿，几乎对接下来的行为期待到了浑身疼痛的地步。

 

 

 

 

 

恶魔并没有回答刚刚那个嘲讽的问题，他只是挥了挥尖利的爪子，他身上的衣物就全被撕得破破烂烂。隔着几层布料正硌着自己的那个滚烫的东西，作为一个身心健全的男生，月岛当然知道那是什么。只是因为知道，才更加恐惧。和刚刚的氛围不同，这个魔人看到自己裸露出的皮肤后，身上涌出的压制比先前还更加强硬，简直像一把悬在头顶随时可能落下的巨刃，让他的身体擅自违背了大脑的意愿，僵直着不能动弹。他明显对自己的这一表现非常满意，轻而易举地就扯开他上半身已经变成抹布的布条，露出线条流畅的胸膛，带着茧子的手指恶意地反复抚弄着从未被外人触碰过的两点浅粉。

  
月岛只觉被玩弄的地方传来难以忽视的酥麻与疼痛，无法想象的羞耻与绝望侵占了他的心。直到那两点肿胀了一圈，变成石榴籽的艳红色，男人也没有停手，他覆上了十指，像揉面团那样企图将两团向中间挤压，形成少女一样青涩的浅浅的乳沟。他俯身舔了舔那一小片暧昧的阴影，嗤嗤地笑道，“这里，高潮的时候会不会喷出乳汁来？”月岛转过头死死咬住下颚，一声不吭。恶魔无趣地砸了咂舌，更起了想要试探他反应的心思。他顺着少年侧颈绷起的青筋慢慢舔舐，一路舔下去，浅浅含住肿起来的小小乳珠，粗糙的舌面拂过微微发烫的乳晕，在中间狭小紧闭的肉缝几多舔弄。刚刚受过严苛对待的肉粒在这种温柔服侍下立刻叛变，忘记了刚刚的罪魁祸首正是这个家伙，反而鲜明地提醒主人另一边更加疼痒难忍。

  
月岛虽然可以忍住不出声，却阻止不了身体最本能的反应。在手脚全被束缚住动弹不得的情况下，胸前的触觉显得更加让人难以忍受，只在这种挑逗的细微动作下，酥麻瘙痒的电流就已经划过小腹，使得下身微微挺了起来。他的腰猛的一抖，下意识地想从这种过于奇怪的快感中逃离。只是恶魔并没有收回舌，他这一挺腰反而像是迫不及待地把乳头送到对方嘴里，渴望另一边也不知廉耻地受到爱抚一样。

 

 

 

 

 

对于恶魔来讲，忍耐简直是及其难得、万分稀少的事物，因为需要集中无与伦比的心力抵抗住眼前的诱惑，就为了漫长等待后采摘那一口成熟的果实，这一过程实在是太过耗心耗力。可是......黑尾看着面前的人类一点点在他的刻意诱惑下陷落。如果对象是面前的这个人类的话，忍耐着自己几乎炸开的期待到疼痛的心情，慢慢挑起他的情欲，观察他每一个反应，简直像果实本身一样美味。

  
在几百年的魔生里，黑尾铁朗大概是第一次这么耐心。他半强硬地迫使对方张开嘴，用舌头煽情灵活地舔弄着他的上颚，继而狡猾地纠缠住他柔嫩的舌头，尖尖的犬齿轻轻地划过对方无法逃走的小小的舌尖，一边吻，一边细细摩挲着他的后腰。手顺着利落的腰线滑下去，充满暗示性地揉捏着臀部。室内一片安静，仔细听却能听见啧啧的轻微水声和被迫吞咽时发出的断断续续的呜咽声，微妙的色情气息几欲溢出房间。

  
在月岛觉得自己几乎窒息的前一个瞬间，两人的唇齿终于分开，没有来得及吞下的唾液拉出若隐若现的银丝，承受不住般晃了晃，滴在了他绷紧的锁骨上，那冰凉的触感使他不由得又抖了抖身体。明明没有受到任何触碰，下腹却已经只因为一个吻就变得完全火热，渴望着对方进一步的动作。

 

被他可怜可爱的发抖模样吸引，恶魔邪邪一笑，指尖故意滑过挺立的下体与柔软的会阴，停在那个浅浅的闭着的凹陷处揉动着，低下头咬住他的耳朵：“这里，还从来没有用过，嗯？”月岛不可思议地瞪大眼睛：用？怎么用？难道是把他的放进......?

  
被他这幅明显青涩无比的反应取悦，黑尾铁朗不想让自己难得找到的完美猎物这一次之后就这么报废，大发善心道：“为了不让你太难受，这一次给你一点吾的血吧。”说罢，他咬破食指，掐住对方的下巴就将指尖塞了进去。月岛只觉得舌尖传来的冰冷腥甜的气息瞬间充满了整个口腔，他忍不住干呕了一声。

 

他此刻还不知道，对于人类来讲，最烈性的春药都不足以与恶魔的一点点血相比。它既可以给人类带来长生，也意味着这个人的体内从此刻下了恶魔专属的标记，就像黑夜里唯一的亮光一样显眼，无论他逃到哪里，都能被毫不费力地抓回去。

  
黑尾铁朗发誓，他咬破指尖的时候绝对没有想那么多，只不过当他想起来时，不由得眯了眯眼睛——熟悉的都知道，这是他心情不错的征兆。

 

如果，他只是说如果，把这个小东西像豢养宠物一样养在身边，时不时逗逗趣儿的话，自己以后的魔生也不会那么无聊了吧？这份愉悦让他没有迫不及待一口气就插进去，而是想延长这份享受大餐前的感觉。趁这个人类嘴还没来得及合拢时掐住他的下巴，另一只手随手解开已经绷不住的裆部，示意道：“舔。”

  
月岛萤目瞪口呆地望着眼前戳到他脸上的这根狰狞巨物，几乎有婴儿小臂那么粗，虬结的青筋耀武扬威地盘旋在上面。他惊恐地摇着头：“不行，我做不到的，太......我会死的，太大了，真的不行......”他说得颠三倒四，恶魔却也听懂了。许是对这话里透出的信息感到满意，他难得解释了一句：“吾太大了，不舔舔你会受伤的。”可是时间太长，他还是无意识流露出原本专横的一面，不等月岛有什么动作就直接挺腰插到了他的嘴里。

 

一进去，他的瞳孔明显缩了一缩。太紧了，太湿了，太热了，简直天生就是拿来肏的，这种久违的紧箍感让他血液上涌。口交在心理上带来的快感一向更甚于身体上的快感，这张刚刚恨恨的还不发一言的少年此刻正雌伏在他的身下被迫吞吐着他的下根，这一场景令他暗金色的眼眸颜色又深了几分。

  
恶魔摆动着腰，一下又一下地往他的舌根顶，虽然并没有什么味道，但生理性的压迫感还是让月岛忍不住发呕，可是喉底软肉下意识的蠕动却像在温顺地侍候着口中的肉棒。感到已经塞满嘴的巨物再次变大了几分，他的脸色恐惧得发白，眼眶下积聚了一层薄薄的泪膜，脆弱可怜得让人心动，又忍不住发狠地折磨他。黑尾铁朗即使贵为魔族领主也不能免俗，他浅浅地抽出肉棒，又狠狠顶了进去，在对方瞪大眼睛的一瞬间，低低在他耳边呢喃：“马上，你就完全是吾的了。”

  
很快，月岛萤就明白了这句话是什么意思。

 

 

 

 

 

麻痒的感觉先从小腹燃起，像一把不断从体内汲取燃料的星星之火，渐渐蓬勃起来，火舌燎过的地方无不又酸又酥。原本像蚌壳一样死死保护着柔嫩内里的后肛小口，此刻在魔血作用下软得一塌糊涂，一丝若隐若现的粘液随着主人无力的呼吸暧昧地从小口渗出来；乳头俏生生颤巍巍地凸起在秾纤合度的莹白胸口前；而他的前面已经直直翘起，轻轻敲击着他绷得紧紧的小腹。皮肤此刻好像已经变成了性器官，哪怕是与床单的微小摩擦，都能让他敏感得浑身发抖，更不要提他被恶魔掐着腰，口中还含着对方滚烫的下体。

 

他一边艰难地呼吸着，一边用以为他不会注意到的幅度小小地扭动着身体，想要消弭这种难以启齿的瘙痒。可他的一举一动又怎能逃过恶魔一直注视着他的瞳孔？见面色潮红的少年已经踏入了自己一手布置的陷阱，黑尾铁朗舔了舔不知何时露出的獠牙。他摸了摸月岛已经吐精的前端，故意调笑道：“怎么，光含着吾的东西就这么湿了？”

  
月岛已经为数不多的理智在这句近似的侮辱下又回来了，他任由对方继续抽插着，然后趁其不备就想一口咬下去，结果以迅雷不及掩耳之势就被抓住头发一把向后拔开，对方阴沉沉的声音从头顶传来：“看来，是吾对你太好了。”

 

反正到了这一步，自己已经没有什么可以再失去的了，他仰起头，露出一个恶劣的笑容，然后向旁边轻蔑地啐了一口。

  
还有什么比以为到手无疑的猎物主动挑衅自己更恼火的？黑尾铁朗本来酝酿出的一点难得的温情一丝不剩了，他的欲火随着怒火在体内蓬勃地炸开。他拍拍月岛的脸颊，森冷道：“再敢有这种行为，就敲碎你的牙，打断你的每根骨头，吾向来说到做到。”说罢，他毫不留情就将手指狠狠插进汁水淋漓的后穴。

  
“唔！”月岛控制不住地叫出声。男人粗暴的动作像在亵玩廉价的妓女，却恰好缓解了那处的痒感，让人失控地渴望着更狠厉的插入。后穴不知羞耻地裹着魔人粗粝的手指，柔媚地挽留着这位毫不怜香惜玉的客人。

  
黑尾铁朗看着男生在猝不及防地发出一声叫声后就不肯再出声，心头火不知怎么越来越旺。他一边嘲笑着，手指一边在香软多汁的窄穴里用力抽插打圈，“小东西，是不是已经受不了了？这么敏感，你真的是雏吗？”

  
月岛一声不吭地咬住唇，唇珠处已经破皮渗出了鲜血，一点殷红在樱粉上显得格外动人心魄，像传说里吸人精血的美艳妖怪。他现在只要一开口，必然抑制不住自己的呻吟，可残存的理智绝不允许他再任凭这个恶魔羞辱。

  
黑尾打了个响指，蜿蜒而上的火焰将少年的手牢牢拷在了床头。结实修长的双腿被他架在肩上摆出迎合的姿态，底下的风景门户大开地敞露在他的眼底：

 

高高挺起的男性象征青涩粉嫩，一看就不常使用；鼓鼓的会阴后，本来不用于发泄欲望的器官已经又湿又软，隐约一窥里面艳丽淫靡的颜色。他眯了眯眼，猛地又加进去两根手指，抽插的力道又重了几分，另一只手抚弄着少年的下体，咕叽咕叽的水声不绝于耳，听着不觉让人口干舌燥，“不说话，其实很爽吧？”同时，他手指的动作逐渐扩大，与其说在开拓疆土，倒不如说在寻找着什么。突然，指腹敏锐地擦过一块小小的软肉，他凭着野兽般的直觉，狠狠碾压了过去。

 

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！”月岛萤只感觉体内最痒的那一点不偏不倚地被揉弄，恐怖到铺天盖地的巨大快感向他袭来，他的眼前一片虚无的白芒，下意识地拱起腰，几点白浊断断续续地撒到两人身上——

 

他竟然只凭着后面那一点就这么直接射了出来。

 

他失神地喘着气，一直维持着这个拱桥般的姿势，连大腿根都在发抖，眼镜早就歪到了一边，晶莹的涎水无知无觉地从水色的唇角淌下细丝。趁着他因为快感软化的时刻，黑尾铁朗拉过他的腰，早已硬挺的巨物抵住他的蜜穴，龟头慢条斯理地在入口来回摩擦，偶尔不小心插进去一点头又坏心地拔出来。

 

感受着这种连最顶级的丝绸都赶不上的细腻温软的触感，他不易察觉地喟叹一声，脊背上滑过一种电流爬过的战栗感。这种战栗感与以往战场上面对敌人的兴奋的快感不同，像面对如水月光下柔弱宁静的小花，想掠夺，想破坏，想不管不顾地全部撕碎嚼烂咽下肚；又想呵护，想独占，想虔诚地捧在手里细细亲吻。极端的杀戮欲与柔和感在他捉摸不透的眸中明明灭灭，像黑夜里无声指引旅人的油灯，短暂却永恒地存在着。

  
伴随着这种摩挲的动作，体内刚刚稍稍消下去的火苗又腾地灼烧起来，并且有愈烧愈烈的趋势。从未体验过的可怖瘙痒让月岛的神智愈发昏然，他半阖着眼，无意识地发出柔媚得让人脸红心跳的细碎呻吟。“小东西，难受吗？”诱人堕落的恶魔在他耳膜旁蛊惑人心，“来，说出来，你就可以得到无上的快乐。”他迷迷糊糊地顺着这唯一的声音回答：“嗯......难受......好痒......”耳畔响起一声轻笑：“腰再往下点......对，自己吃进去，你就不会难受了。”穴口传来的坚硬触感唤醒了他为数不多的一点理智，他竭力向上躲去，可是移动不得的身体却像是在主动扭动摩擦着肉棒，他的眼神已经迷茫，仍然拼命克制着自己想让对方插进来的冲动。

  
“真倔强。”耳边响起的声音是谁的已经无关紧要了，随着话音落地，抵在穴口的肉棒直直地捣了进来，几乎微不可察的细小疼痛在瘙痒穴壁被猛然撑满冲撞的快感中烟消云散，小穴里每一道藏匿的细微褶皱都被满满地撑开，鲜红多汁的穴肉哆嗦着痉挛起来，又一道白浊在半空滑过曲线，染脏了男生原本不染尘埃的床单。

  
“——！”月岛无声地张大嘴，剔透的泪水顺着眼尾沁入枕头。只凭着这一次的插入，他又高潮了。

  
刚刚高潮过的身子敏感得吓人，再加上魔血的效果，承受不住的快感转化为疼痛，初次就被强行破身的羞耻和初次尝到极乐的强烈冲击打破了他最后一道壁垒。紧紧夹着男人分身的黏膜能清晰地感受到上面的青筋脉络与龟头的形状，小穴里面简直已经记住了肉棒的形状，每一次稍稍抽离，被干的通红的媚肉就急不可耐地裹上来，比魔界花街最下等的娼妓还要寡廉鲜耻。月岛崩溃地哭叫着，已经不知道自己在说些什么了，“求求你，慢，慢一点......好快，我不行了......好，好棒......呃啊......”黑尾看到他的泪膜逐渐凝结化作泪水，随着剧烈的动作甩出眼眶，不知为何心里一动，俯身摘下它的眼镜，深深地端详着里面晃动的月光碎片，将唇印了上去。

 

他的动作不可避免的变慢了，却惹得身下的人类发出不满声：“怎么，怎么回事，变慢了......”他舔去唇角那一点咸涩，眸光沉了下来，凶恶地用力狠狠一捅，恨不得把两个囊袋都塞到这张不知足的小嘴里，满意地听到身下发出一声惊叫。他松开禁锢，诱导那双艺术品般的十指摸向两人紧紧交合的地方，揉弄着微凉饱满的囊袋，男生茫茫然地来回抚摸着，小声嘟哝：“好湿啊......”这种若有若无毫无章法的手法让黑尾倒吸一口冷气。他掰开他已经无力挣扎的双腿，将自己的分身挤向更深的地方。已经品尝到了准备已久的大餐，他并没有那么心急了，不慌不忙地用九浅一深的方式慢慢抽插着，专挑之前找到的那块软肉附近摩挲，硕大的龟头偶尔刮过脆弱的黏膜，又很快离开，就是不肯戳到那折磨人的一点上。这根本就是隔靴搔痒，本来就已经流着口水的小穴很快就被这种方式搞得更加酸痒难耐，连带着小腿都哆哆嗦嗦痉挛起来。他急切地前后晃动着腰，想要对方更用力一点，迷蒙的眼里是不自知的媚意，“用力一点......好不好.....”恶魔被他勾得眼底只剩下这个人类发情的模样，连眼角都泛出了红色的血丝，“叫吾的名字——黑尾铁朗。”

 

月岛的思维已经随着下半身传来的泥泞水声一同融化了，他毫不犹豫开口，“铁朗，铁朗さん，求，求你——！”话音未落，肉棒不再慢吞吞的，而是快狠准地捣到那让人发狂的一点，毫不留情地来回进出着小穴，直插得汁水乱溅，穴口处泛起白色的泡沫。黑尾抱着他，第一次主动询问一个弱小人类的名字，“小东西，你叫什么？”“月，我......啊！我叫月岛萤！唔唔......”

 

“月岛萤......真是个不错的名字。”

 

名字是最短的咒，当恶魔与人类交换名字，这个人类从此再也离不开恶魔，同样的，恶魔也把自己的弱点交给了人类。

 

黑尾铁朗也不清楚自己怎么会在情事中就这么和一个手无缚鸡之力的人类交换了名字，不过，他有足够的信心，即使交换，这个人类也绝对不会伤害到他。

 

 

 

 

 

在过去漫长的魔生里，黑尾铁朗从未体验到如此极致的让他头皮发麻的快感，想到这一次结束之后，他的心里竟然泛起一丝空落落的不满。“呐，和吾一起回魔界，好不好？”他压低声音，难得温柔地撸动着人类涨得发痛的下体，舔咬着他被汗水打湿的精巧耳垂，像含着一粒稀世珠宝不舍得吐出来，“你想要什么，金钱，权势，珠宝，吾都可以满足你——只要你随时随地让吾肏你。”

  
已经被快乐麻痹的神经在天生的警觉下发出刺耳的哀鸣，月岛虽然听不清他在说什么，却下意识地晃着头，无力的小臂推搡着他紧实的腹肌，白皙的肤色在蜜色皮肤上的对比散发出令人心惊的色气。这一抗拒的举动彻底惹恼了恶魔。他脸色肉眼可见地阴沉下来，抚慰着少年下体的手指猛然收紧，不再刻意地让这个一心找死的人类舒服，只是发泄地直来直去着，对方蜜桃般的臀瓣在这样大力的冲撞下泛起羞怯的红色，口中发出断断续续的哀求，“不，不行了，让我射吧......呃啊，嗯......”他冰冷地扯起唇角，“你这个不知好歹的小婊子，这么淫荡，还有男人满足得了你吗？嗯？”他的口吻狎昵下流，却意外地没什么侮辱的意味，反而像情人间床事正浓时的切切蜜语。听着他的荤话，月岛恍然间觉得自己就是他口中不知足的妓女，只能攀附着这个强健的魔人哀哀叫唤，穴肉不由得又收紧了几分。

  
在身下人小穴痉挛绞紧的按摩下，肉棒隐约有了射精的迹象。黑尾红着眼，两手握住他精瘦纤细的腰肢提起来就是一个一百八十度旋转，将他摆成跪伏在床上的后入姿势，再一次深深地捅了进去。凹凸不平的性器在小穴里被硬生生无死角地磨了一圈，紧接着又插了进来，在下身没有被继续堵住的情况下，这无疑是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，月岛哑声张开嘴，却只发出嘶嘶的气音，再什么都没能喊出来，吐出来的艳粉色的小舌尖都忘了收回去，就这么达到了今晚的第三次高潮。

  
一直打桩机一样动着的恶魔似乎就在等这一刻，本以为这个力道就是极限，不料肉棒的力度愈来愈大，月岛毫不怀疑如果自己是女人的话，此刻早已被干进子宫深处。这次高潮过后的小穴比上次还敏感，身后魔人狂乱的动作让这种可怕的快感呈几何倍数增长，头脑里已经什么都不剩了，只有茫茫的白光覆盖了所有破碎的神智。在最后一下撞击中，龟头抵住哆嗦个不停的粘膜，一股温凉粘稠的液体直直地喷在腔体的深处。

 

黑尾慢慢抽出下体，边拔边射的延长快感里，随着“啵唧”一声，凶器终于拔了出来，小穴无力地松开嘴，露出一个指尖的小小洞口，似乎还没从刚刚剧烈的侵犯中回复过来，虽然想要极力合拢，却从小口中溢出粘腻的液体夹杂着秽乱的白浊，隐约露出乱七八糟的嫣红媚肉。小肚子已经被射得鼓鼓的再塞不进去别的东西了，看起来就像他的肚子里孕育着一个小生命。本来保护着身体内部的入口被翻来覆去侵犯得彻底，任谁看到也想不到不久前它还是个紧闭的、从未有人造访过的处子穴呢。

  
他并没有把月岛翻过来，而是顺着他跪趴的曲线投去视线。在窗外月光柔和的照射下，少年一身骨肉欺霜赛雪，雪白甜美就像人类吃的奶油，轻轻一捏就留下浅红的指印。起伏的曲线优美流畅，饱满紧实的臀部满是情色的痕迹，两个浅浅的腰窝好像能盛下牛乳，供人啜饮一口。这样的尤物简直天生就是让人圈养在宫殿里，随身不离地操弄的。而他此刻毫无保留地颤巍巍地背对着自己，还在因为刚刚的情事失神啜泣。黑尾的下身又有抬头的迹象，他为自己的自控力皱皱眉，转而意味不明地笑笑。

  
他拍拍男生的脸颊，微微笑起来：“萤啊......我们还会再见面的。”

 

在失去意识的前一秒，月岛萤朦胧的视线里闪过窗外的圆月，他脑海中突如其来闪过“圆月召唤”几个字，旋即跌入了深深的，深深的黑暗中——


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代幻想背景，恶魔黑x大学生月x天使黑，接受不了3p者慎入  
> *重度OOC，大型自我放飞现场，知识点都是瞎编的，考据党慎入，作者写完都认不出来系列  
> *文笔极菜，学步车有，几乎全篇Hscene  
> *强迫，粗口，（伪）3p，暴露，等等等等，雷点极多，不包括售后服务，踩雷没有人身保险，请一定仔细阅读预警  
> *本篇包括呕吐，尿道调教，失禁，暴露，粗口，雷者慎入  
> *作者玻璃心，不接受任何形式的索赔or讲道理  
> *以上都没有问题的话那就go吧

再次睁开眼的时候，已经是凌晨时分。

 

夏天的太阳在这个时候是最慵懒的，只泡在朦胧湿润的一半夜色一半晨曦里，将露未露地透出一丝昏沉的橘色，就像从被恶作剧戳开的溏心蛋里泄出的爆浆。

  
平时的这个时候，月岛萤一般还安静地沉浸在眠乡里，可是此刻，他浑身的力气只够自己艰难地翻个身，够到昨晚掉到床下的手机。他费劲地喘息着，眯起眼看了看手机屏幕上显示的时间。

  
五点十一分。

  
他捂住嘴咳嗽了几声，喉间隐隐泛起的腥味与痛苦的灼烧感又唤起了反胃的感觉。他忙趴在床边干呕起来，却因为从昨晚到现在什么都没吃，只吐出了几口酸液。他拿指尖揩了揩嘴角，借着窗外那一丝微弱的光线，惊恐地发现指腹上残留着一抹粘腻的血红。不仅如此，小腹处也传来酸胀感，轻轻挤压一下腹部，后面的穴口就失禁一样流出被捂得温热的粘稠液体，腿根处还残留着被大力摩擦的触感，一切的一切都清楚地表明，昨晚不是一个荒唐的梦境，而是真实存在过的，残忍的现实。

  
那个恶魔不知道什么时候离开的，离开之前，又压着他来了好几次，即使他中间昏迷也没有停下来，等自己迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，对方明显更加兴奋，一边换个姿势继续压着他，一边在他耳边咬着耳朵说一些让人脸红心跳的话。他意识朦胧地微弱挣扎抵抗，却被反手十指相扣，献祭一般奉上这具被从里到外玷污得彻彻底底的纯洁又淫乱的年轻身躯。

 

对方绷紧的健硕小臂明明可以轻而易举地勒断他的脖颈，将猎物在最美味的时刻撕碎吞噬，却充满占有欲地牢牢锁住他的腰肢，扣在自己烧得滚烫的胸膛上，矛盾却融洽得仿佛两人本来就为一体。

 

这次身体的痛感与以前的普通感冒绝不相同，月岛整个人都头昏脑胀，忽冷忽热，连牙齿都抖得咯咯作响。他潜意识里意识到这大概是人类与恶魔纵欲后的后遗症。可是然后呢？难不成等这个恶魔回来揪着他的领子怒吼“你为什么这么对我”，或者说报警“喂你好我刚刚被一个恶魔侵犯了，现在病重得起不来，麻烦你们派人来帮帮我”？如果不是自己刚刚经历了这件事，恐怕也会对说出这句话的人嗤之以鼻。哪一种都绝非上策，更遑论他租的公寓内部被这个家伙破坏得一塌糊涂——沙发垫里的棉絮满地都是，茶几已经支离破碎，墙壁被烧得乌漆抹黑，满屋都弥漫着一股纤维还是什么东西被烧焦的臭味。要把这些全部恢复原状绝非易事，更不要提自己现在这个糟糕的身体状况。

  
他提着一口气，给教授发了身体不舒服想请假一天的请求，正想关机休息一下，他的眼神落在那个散发着朦胧光芒的“圆月召唤”上，脑海中浮现出昨天看到的"Heaven"选项。他没能找到自己的眼镜，只能眯着眼盯着屏幕上那一个小小的图标，像是在出神。过了一会儿，屏幕暗了下去，他又动动拇指按亮，眼底浮现挣扎犹豫的神色。这样不厌其烦地重复了好几遍，直到喉间的痛感卷土重来，月岛没能忍住，又低低地咳起来，嘴里弥漫起来的腥涩感让他下定决心摁下了那个APP图案。他只勉强辨认出屏幕上浮现出的圣洁翅膀，眼前就落下一层模模糊糊的黑雾，卷走了他的思考。

  
**——除了当下公寓和身体的糟糕现状，还有一件事需要得到确认。**

  
在袭来的浓重黑暗彻底落下之前，他昏昏沉沉地想道。

 

 

 

 

 

黑尾铁朗被召唤到这个还不足自己卧室大的小小公寓时，就闻到了自己一直以来深为厌恶的熟悉气息。

 

这种肮脏不详的气息只有来自魔界的黑暗种族才有能力留下，而且从残留的魔气等级来看，来过的魔人从实力上来说至少是大领主等级。有这个实力还肆意妄为的家伙，在自己的记忆里，只有一个。他皱起眉，从心底觉得自己被召唤到这个地方简直是这么久以来最棘手的麻烦。

 

作为天使中的“下三级”，他的职务就是戍卫神的领土而已。那么，自己为什么会被召唤到这里来？如果解决在恶魔干扰下的人心平衡，比起自己，还是交给“中三级”更为妥帖才对，难道是召唤的人察觉到 **他和那个恶魔的关系** 故意设下的陷进？不，自那场战争结束以后，应该不会有第三个人知道才对。他一边思考着，一边环视着这间被恶魔破坏得不堪入目的屋子。

 

蓦地，他嗅到一丝清浅的灵魂香气，却在魔气的缠绕下显得脆弱不堪。他顺着这丝微弱的气息在一扇门面前停住脚，“回归神域交给专者解决”和”救助这个人类“的本能交锋片刻，还是后者占了上风。他收起洁白的翅膀，屈尊进了这间屋子。

  
房间中央的床上，蜷缩着一个紧闭着眼的青年背对着他。他瘦削的身体被丝丝缕缕的鲜红色魔气纠缠着，时不时发着抖，月色的鬓发已经被冷汗打湿，眼珠在薄薄的眼睑下不安地颤动着，明眼人一看就知道他现在精神状态和身体状态都极不安稳。黑尾安静地上前，为自己难得一见的心软感到困惑，但还是帮他从原先不舒服的姿势换了过来，手掌轻轻拂过青年汗湿的额头，替他祛除了残存的魔气。移开手后，他才注意到对方的容貌露了出来。

  
该怎么形容那一霎那的感觉呢？黑尾听见“咚”地一声，是一颗石子儿落入沉寂已久的湖泊，是叶尖的露珠承担不住微风的亲吻滑入泥土，是漂泊的雨滴终于汇合最终的河流。再大公无私的守卫，都不足以抵挡那一点猝不及防的酸涩与喜悦。

  
由于昏迷着，青年乖巧地窝在他的怀里，放松的腰线温顺驯服，细得像是一把就能握住似的；从他的角度看，几缕金色的头发搭在如玉的脸颊上，眼角还残留着浅浅的泪痕，在昏昏晨光的虚化下衬得天真脆弱，像寒冷凌晨里款款含着露水的花苞，却不允许盛开在神明的后花园——因为那花上留下的的痕迹太过淫靡。

 

他愣愣注视了半晌，继而轻而又轻地用指腹擦去青年眼角那一抹已经快要干涸的泪痕，好像借由这个动作拂去他眉间挥散不去的忧虑。

 

天界规矩繁多，戒律森严，其中有一条就是不得随意停留，让其他人类知道他们的存在。天使们往往在召唤者的睡梦中为他们带来福音后就悄悄离开，不留下一丝来过的痕迹，这是他们的常用手段。他原本想完成责任就回到他应该守卫的地方，可此刻却连最简单的控制翅膀从他身边离开都做不到。原本轻盈自如的羽翅，就像被冻住的僵白雕塑，好像只有等到眼前人类醒来对他绽放微笑的那一刻，才能恢复自如。

  
千百年来，他一直不知道，原来，自己在等待一个未知的重逢。

 

可是花瓣上残存的伤痕，和失去行踪的恶魔，就像一根鱼刺卡在他的喉咙里无法下咽。

  
想到这里，他原本明亮的蜜色瞳孔掠过一丝阴影。神界虽不禁欲，但也不纵欲，天使一族欲望淡薄、实力强大，没有繁衍后代的必要，但这并不意味着他什么都不懂。房间里的一切无不表明这个青年被恶魔逼迫侵犯了。原本应该只有自己才能捧在手心呵护欣赏的娇嫩花苞，却在魔族的强迫下被强行摧残打开，倘若不是强大的自控力，他此刻应该像先前的家伙一样，把房间里剩下的一半也全部摧毁了。他抑制住内心的烦躁，看似平静、一动不动地守护在人类的旁边，时不时在他发出难受的呻吟时用手臂松松地拢着他轻拍，这个哄婴儿入睡的动作由他做起来说不出的顺手，看起来就像勇敢的牧羊人看守着自己珍贵的羊羔。

  
不知道过了多久，看到对方的睫毛轻轻颤动，是即将醒来的征兆，他低下头，目光是作为天使一贯的温和沉稳。

  
“您感觉好些了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

月岛萤感觉自己做了一个很长、很好的梦。梦里是世间少有的安宁平和，就连身体和喉咙的灼烧感也缓解了许多。他睁开眼睛的时候，意识好像还泡在温水里，朦朦胧胧但却有种懒洋洋的舒服。所以在他看到眼前垂落的美丽翎羽时，一时间没有反应过来，下意识挪了挪手指，轻轻碰了碰它。羽翅颤了颤，轻快地从他的指缝收走，那光滑冰凉的触感唤起了月岛的神智，他长大眼，抬起头顺着翅膀望去，天使的面容映入眼底，意料之外的面孔使得他刚刚因为羽毛的微笑像冰一样冻住了，那个名字从他的齿缝里一字一顿地挤出来：  
“黑、尾、铁、朗。”

  
对方因为他的反应困惑地望过来：“您怎么知道我的名字？”

 

他的反应不似作伪，看到月岛厌恶的眼神后无措地松开了自己的手臂，看向他的清澈的眸中洒满了细碎的阳光，里面好像自己做错了什么一样的疑惑和抱歉让观者几乎想立刻原谅他；英俊的面庞上有着淡淡的柔和，背后洁白厚实的羽翅拢了起来，偶尔微微抖一下，扑闪出轻飘飘的细小绒毛。在朦胧的晨曦里，他就像无声淌过的河流，轻柔而包容地为旅人提供心灵休憩的居所。只要一眼就能看出，他和恶魔迥异的气质表明他俩完全是两个个体，因为这种体贴绝不是能伪装出来的。

  
大概是自己搞错了？说不定异界也存在这种两个人长得几乎一模一样连名字也一样的千万分之一的巧合呢......

 

......才怪！

 

可他也实在想不出来，恶魔伪装成天使骗自己有什么好处。月岛动了动身子，感觉之前的不舒服已经消散得差不多了，身体也是令人舒畅的干爽，除了那个隐秘的部位还有一丝丝痛意，其他部位都已经好得七七八八。他蠕动了一下嘴唇，终于为自己之前堪称失礼的对待感到一丝愧疚，小声道：“刚刚，是我误会了......抱歉。”他看到天使的眼睛一下子亮了起来，就像什么得到了主人肯定的大型宠物，他抿唇掩饰起自己不合时宜的笑意，赶快甩开了这个奇怪的想法。

  
月岛终于在床垫里找到自己生命力顽强的眼镜，他戴上眼镜，起身踉跄了一下，就被天使贴心地扶住。抬头就看到眼前被破坏得乱七八糟的屋子，他头痛地揉揉额角，连嘴角也不自觉地下撇了几分：“让你看到房间这个样子......实在不好意思。”

 

不料对方开口问道：“您想把这里恢复原状吗？”天鹅绒一样的声线里带着一点一闪而过的冰冷。月岛敏锐地察觉了，不自觉地放开了他护着自己的手，“......可以吗？”再怎么神经大条，对方也是和不久前才侵犯过自己的魔人长得几乎一模一样，光这一点就让人无法放下心防。

  
黑尾意识到自己可能把他吓到了，眯起眼思考了一秒，还是任由人类松开了他，好像什么都没察觉到一样，低声吟诵起咒语，在星星点点的光芒下，破碎的物品恢复了原样，被烧得漆黑的墙壁也回复了干净的颜色。月岛还是第一次在完全清醒的状态下看到自己过去十九年的经验知识完全无法解释的力量，再一次意识到那个具有正反两面的APP所拥有的可怕潜力。

 

一切结束后，一人一天使面面相觑，一时无话。一个是还对那幅面孔有阴影不想开口，一个是怕自己吓着对方不知道怎么开口。为了躲避这种气氛，月岛招呼对方先坐，自己一头扎进厨房准备吃的。虽说午饭的时间都已经过了，但他现在一点儿都不饿，只草草热了点面包牛奶；考虑到餐厅里等着自己的那位帮了自己不少忙，他又准备了一份一模一样的。全部做好，已经没有逃避的理由了，他深吸一口气，端着盘子走出厨房。

 

月岛咬下一小口面包，又从眼睫下觑了一眼坐在自己对面的男人。他正慢条斯理地用刀叉把烤好的面包切开，动作优雅流畅像什么中世纪的贵族参加宫殿里的晚宴，而不是窝在这间小小的公寓里，在一张小小的桌子旁，吃着堪称寒酸的面包牛奶。突然，他的视线一下子投了过来，月岛躲闪不及，正正迎上他探寻的目光。月岛哽了一下，正想躲开他洞察一切的眼神，对方的声音就响了起来：“您好像，很怕我？”

  
这种被看穿的感觉让他的心里蓦地生出一点微妙的不爽，他转过头，硬邦邦道：“才没有。”他本以为天使听到这个答案后会放弃，不料他慢慢放下刀叉，用桌上的纸巾沾了沾嘴，直视着他，语气是一贯的安抚：“虽然我不知道自己和那个魔族之间有什么联系，看您的态度，我和他应当是有什么地方相似。但请您放心，我只会做出对您有利的举动。况且——”他的声音低了几分，平白无故带了几分蛊惑，“神爱世人，我是神的使者，怎么会骗您呢？”

  
没有料到他就这么直白地说出来，月岛顿了一下。况且他说得的确没错，他内心的最后一丝怀疑也摇摇欲坠起来。他移开目光，还是犹豫道：“你们连名字都一样，实在是......抱歉。那......我该怎么称呼你？”天使体贴他不想叫出那个名字的心情：“没关系，直接叫我就好。还有......”他微微笑起来，“自从我们见面开始，明明没做错什么，您却在不停地道歉啊。”

 

没关系，总有一天，他会从这个人类的口中听到自己的名字，而不是那个恶魔的后遗症。

 

一想，果真如此，月岛也忍不住笑了一下，气氛就这么缓和了下来。

  
接下来的时光可以称得上是愉快的，虽然月岛觉得这么形容和一个天使呆在一起的时间有点奇怪，但他觉得如果对方下定决心主动施展自己的魅力，应当不会有不能被攻破的壁垒吧。比如现在，虽然两个人都很少开口，可是气氛不再像之前那么僵硬尴尬，而是平和沉静的。他甚至私心希望时间再慢一点，不要留自己一个人面对昨夜恐怖的记忆。

  
太阳逐渐西沉，艳红的晚霞铺了漫天，空中已经能看到月亮银色的轮廓了。房间里变得昏暗起来，月岛知道也不能一直就这么下去，他抬头对上对面的目光打算开口时，突然顿了一下。记忆里，天族青年的目光应该是更加温暖包容的，可是此刻，不知道是不是光线的问题，这道专注的目光显得有些异样：这不像是看着懵懂幼小的羔羊——天使本该都以这种目光看着人类的，但现在他投在自己身上的目光，像看着花园里赤身裸体的少女。并不淫秽下流，也看不出赤裸裸的欲念，却带着一种意味深长的细腻，一点一点地在肌肤上吐着信子。

  
心底原本熄灭的不详猜测又燃了起来，他不自觉僵直了身体，天使却依旧轻而易举地看穿了他的变化，轻轻离开了对面走上前来，动作就像野猫一样轻捷无声。他来到月岛面前伸出手：“请您和我去一下卧室，好吗？”

 

月岛并没有递上自己的手：“做什么？”

 

天使沉默了一下，似乎怕自己的要求冒犯到这个刚刚被魔族伤害到的青年：“您早上的情绪不太稳定，所以我没能把净化做到最后；但是，如果我离开之前还没有净化完，您的身体会受伤的。”他的说法毫无破绽，再联想到自己十几个小时前的痛苦，月岛不由得信了几分。那只手一直坚持不懈地举着，他咬了咬牙，把自己的手放在那手的掌心上：“好吧。”

 

看着自己的目标被诱哄成功，一点一点地钻进陷阱，如自己所想的那样坐在床沿上，黑尾铁朗在他的背后露出一个无声的笑容，从背后拥抱住月岛，双翅将两人笼罩起来，像一个隐秘的、小小的囚笼。

 

他的手掌探向青年的小腹，耐心地挤压着，“那个家伙，在这里，留下了很多肮脏的东西......我没说错吧？”明明知道对方只是就事论事，月岛还是涨红了脸，抑制住把他的手挥开的冲动，不情不愿地小声答道：“......嗯。”他脸上笑意加深，低低地温柔恐吓着，“这种的......通常都需要彻底地净化，不然——”他伏在他的耳边轻轻地说着，出口的话却不啻于在耳边炸响一道惊雷，“你就会再生病，然后变成一个淫乱的半魔。”虽然他也没全说错，但事情绝不会变得像他描述得那么遭，只是怀中的人类哪里知道他什么地方说的真话，什么地方又撒谎了呢？看到青年不安地望向自己，天使的隐藏起笑容，看起来为他的话增加了不少可信度，“那么，我接下来，要为您彻底地治疗一下了。”

  
他松开抱着月岛的臂膀，一只手顺着夏天里宽松的T恤摸上他的胸口，“这里，就需要治疗。”他常年握着剑的手上带着薄茧，即使是轻轻划过也能带来酥麻感。月岛不禁喘了一口气。昨夜的情事使得胸前两点肿胀了一天，连今天穿的棉质T恤盖在上面也觉得带来一阵阵刺激，更不要提现在男人的手就在他的胸口滑动，时不时不经意地碰到充血的乳尖，又很快离开。

 

天使察觉了他的难受，用指尖揉捏住右边娇嫩的乳头打着圈，“是这里疼吗？”不等月岛回答，他就抱歉地开口，声音里满是对他的愧疚，没被看到的眼里却有一丝狡猾的意味，“我居然现在才发现，请稍等，马上就为您治疗。”他安抚似的摸摸另一边的乳头，“刚开始可能有点疼，但为了彻底治好您，这是没有办法的。”话音未落，他用两根手指夹住已经自发挺立起来的乳珠，狠狠揪起来，然后重重弹下！粉嫩的蕊珠在这样激烈的毫不留情的对待下，本来稍稍恢复下去的形状再次红肿起来，月岛一声未来得及发出的惊呼还堵在嗓子眼里，他就拉着他侧过身，奖励般的用舌尖轻柔地舔弄着，在月岛的颤抖中复咬住嘴下小小一粒拉起，然后再次松开。

  
“不要了，好痛！”月岛没能忍住，在他的怀中挣扎起来。他另一只手向下摸去，探入青年宽松的短裤，这个设计本来是为了让穿者更加凉快，不料便宜了他。他“咦”了一声，拿出手，指尖上沾染的黏液暴露在两个人的面前，“只有痛吗？那这个是什么？”月岛满脸通红地扭过头却不知道怎么反驳，在这种粗暴的动作里明明应该感觉不到任何快感，更何况是和情色不沾边的治疗行为，可他微微挺立的下体却显示出主人的口是心非。

  
等等，治疗？月岛的脑中突然闪过一丝违和：会有天使毫无顾忌地说出“淫乱”两个字吗？这种行为真的是治疗和净化吗？

 

他咬牙想推开这个疑点重重的家伙：“你说过，不会对我不利的!你在骗我吗？”天使握住他精神起来的性器，露出一个安抚的笑容：“不，我是在为您治疗，这对您才是有利的，不是吗？”原本纤长好看得像雕塑一样的手指，此刻正收拢起来上下套弄着掌心的肉棒，厚薄不一的茧子带来难言的刺激，前端吐出的液体弄湿了虎口；天族青年英气端正的容貌一丝不苟得像做出这般举动的不是自己，眼神温和好像注视着卧室里小憩的心上人，手下动作却丝毫不停。这种极强的反差像一剂春药，刺激得月岛很快眼神恍惚，下意识地动着腰把更多的地方难耐地送到男人的手里磨蹭。

  
黑尾纵容地允许了他的小动作，当作待会鞭打前给予的糖果。他不停顿地用手继续套弄着青涩的肉棒，却在对方腿根紧绷、囊袋收缩即将高潮时果断停手。月岛急促地喘息着，难耐地蜷起脚趾，被快感模糊的思维像一壶处于临界点的烫水，却只差那么一点才能彻底沸腾。黑尾严肃地注视着他的下身，神情认真得像在研究一个重大命题，“看来这里被污染得很严重啊。”他捻了捻指尖，拿住一根闪着冷硬光泽的金属细棍，重新抚上勃起的阴茎。

  
月岛余光里只见一道微弱的银光闪过，下一秒，分身顶部就被什么冰凉的硬物顶住。“什、好凉......啊啊啊啊啊！”他控制不住地叫出声，连口涎流了出来也无法顾及。完全勃起的肉棒顶部，铃口微微张开，黑尾几乎没费什么力气就顺利地把按摩棒的顶端插进了尿道。他一只手继续上下套弄着抚慰柱身，另一只手稳稳当当地把细棍不断插入，俯身咬着月岛的耳朵，“嘘，这样才能把深处也净化干净。”快乐与残酷密不可分的复杂让下身陷入更深的地狱里，无比敏感细嫩的尿道被强行侵犯的痛楚让月岛浑身发抖，那一处传来的让人头皮发麻的酸痒胀痛好像要破开大脑皮层钻入神经深处，娇嫩的内壁在被捅穿摩擦的动作里感受到可怖的颤栗感，他的眼泪几乎要从眼眶滚落下来，“哈啊、好奇怪、不、不要了......”

  
“不可以，这里都还没有净化干净。”黑尾感到手中受到阻力，意识到已经插到了膀胱括约肌，才把按摩棒稳稳停住插好，松开了按着的那只手，一手把T恤撸到青年脖颈的位置，揉弄着刚刚被粗暴对待的那点殷红，“看，这儿的小孔里还病着。”说着，他拿指甲尖抠挖着乳蒂最中心那一点微微张开的隐秘小孔，“里面病得很重，您怎么被污染了这么多?”事情进行到这一步，月岛要是再没反应过来到底是怎么一回事，他就该重塑智商了。明明是对方的错，反而责怪他不知廉耻一样的语气，让他又气又羞，可要害被全数掌握情景却不允许他乱动，只能瞪着对方，努力咬住下唇不想发出奇怪的声音。

  
**自己的猜测隐约得到证实，无论是天使还是恶魔，在这个APP的作用下，只要碰到月光，都无法抗拒本能的欲望。**

  
圣经里，化身恶魔的，正是过于骄傲不愿向上帝创造的人类低头行礼的天使——恶魔和天使，本就是一体的，只是一个撕去了表面的伪装，一个已经无法摘下层层伪装。

  
天使终于露出了他原本的面目：“我们庇佑神的信徒，可是您，既不是神的信徒，还被恶魔玷污了——异教徒，是会被带走烧死的。”他叹了口气，“我救了您，可我不愿意伤害您。”他的指尖依旧强行刮过细细的乳缝，动作不急不慢，“我来告诉您怎么办吧。从现在开始，全身心地信奉神灵，成为我们的教徒。只要知错就改，神就不会生您的气，我也可以继续保护您。”这个样子的天使，明确让月岛萤感觉到危险，他用手臂推阻着他的动作，表达自己的抗拒。看到了月岛的态度，对方俊秀的脸上全是固执：“恶魔可以，我不可以吗？”月岛因为这个单词激起的愤怒与羞耻而颤抖起来，“他强迫我！”他不置可否，依旧不依不挠，“那您为什么不愿意和我试试？我不会伤害您。”天使几乎没有情欲，他们拥有着漫长得看不到头的生命，强大的力量，完美的环境，他们没有繁衍的必要，更不要提和同性之间的情事。可是一旦动心，遭受的反噬几乎是呈几何倍数的。

 

在月岛的拒绝下，黑尾感觉到一阵全然陌生的痛苦。人类的生命如此短暂，他们的身躯如此脆弱，弱不禁风好像没有任何遮蔽的鲜花。如果这朵花即将枯萎，怎么能让花任性的拒绝成为自己无法靠近的全部理由呢？如果他也是天使，他可以耐心等待下去，上千年、上万年，每天都为他献上带着露水的花朵，等待他有一天接纳自己。但是，人类太脆弱了，他等不了花自己成熟，就已经想先品尝花蜜了。况且，只要一想到这朵甜美的花，每一处已经被低劣的恶魔翻来覆去抢先舔食过了，浓烈到可以称作不甘和嫉恨的情绪就充斥在他的心头。他不等月岛的回答，就无法承受答案一般加大了自己手上的动作，惹得青年只能从口中发出破碎的呻吟。

 

“这里，最大可以扩张到半根小指的宽度，您知道吗？”随着指尖锲而不舍的动作，月岛感觉自己的乳头好像真的起了什么反应，不详的预感使他后背发凉，眼睛不受自己控制地湿润起来，微弱地挣扎着：“不、不行，会坏的，做不到的......”黑尾当然不会这么做，人类现在的身体还太青涩，估计连比这重一点的动作都负担不起，但者并不影响他在口头上欺负对方。他放慢嗓音，仔细描绘着那个画面，仿佛真的亲眼所见，“那个时候，您的奶头就会张开一个小孔，迫不及待地把我的手指吞吃进去。”他转而用指腹摩挲着翕动的乳孔边缘，好像真的想插进去，“进去之后，我就能摸到您的奶孔，那将是它第一次被暴露在外面。然后我会一点点插到更深的地方，当我想拔出来时，您的奶孔还会紧紧裹住我的手指不想让我离开，像小嘴一样嘬着不舍得松口。被肏熟以后，这里就再也合不拢了，也变成了一处性器官，什么都能捅进去。您高潮的时候，这里还会自己分泌乳汁，等到手指一拔出来，被堵住的乳汁就会喷出来，多得连胸口都打湿了......”

  
月岛被这完全不可能的淫秽幻想羞辱着，挣扎的幅度在蛊惑的嗓音下慢慢变小，他怔怔地看着自己的乳头被反复玩弄，眼神逐渐迷离，仿佛真的遭受了这么过分的对待：被迫挺起胸捏住自己胸前两点，忍着羞耻地祈求男人把手指插乳孔止痒。一边被操弄一边被把玩着胸口，却从这一近似羞辱的举动获得了无与伦比的快感。

  
此时，他的身体禁受不住似的痉挛起来，连足背都紧紧绷起，露出上面淡青色的血管。似乎有什么。有什么要来了。要从身体里迸发出来的感觉。

  
“呀啊、不、已经，要、啊啊啊啊啊！！”

  
前端被堵塞起来了，后穴紧紧绞动着，他望向天花板，视线呈现出几十秒的空白：“————！！！”在无声的白雾中，他迎来了冲击性的巨大高潮。

  
这是、这是什么？好可怕————

  
月岛无力地倒下来，瘫倒在黑尾提前张开的怀抱里。他露出“果然如此”的笑容，“好心”解释道：“这个，是叫做干性高潮吧？是不是比射精还要舒服好几倍？”月岛还没能从冲击里恢复意识，眼底一片茫然，眼眶旁残留的泪水因为身体时不时的颤抖而从眼角滑落，就连天使身后羽毛的微微挥动也能让他抖个不停。黑尾无奈地叹气，笑容里是和往常身为天使温柔和包容，但藏了一丝恶劣的意味。

  
月岛还在急促地喘着气，后穴突然插入了两根手指，出乎意料的刺激让他呜咽一声想要逃离，却因为没什么力气被握着腰拉了回来，股间的手指因为反作用力撞得更深，因为干性高潮的关系，湿嫩紧窄的软腔比平时还要敏感数倍，哪怕手指只是一个细小的动作都能让美味的软肉哆嗦着缠上来，更不要提这两根手指正毫不留情地在腔体内大肆搅动，四处抠挖。

 

咕啾咕啾、咕啾咕啾，湿哒哒的水声在整个房间响起，在不断分泌的肠液的作用下，手指很快就深入到了更内部到处摩擦，在碾到一处异常软嫩的湿热处，月岛惊叫一声，柔韧的身体像拉满的弓一样向后仰起。黑尾见状眯起眼，再次顶了过去，看着月岛脸上的神情逐渐变得迷乱。

 

“啊。找到了。”

 

 

 

 

 

又加了一根手指，三只手指时而狠狠碾过深处最敏感的那点，时而大力分开，撑出一个一翕一合的小孔，这种毫无章法的动作却让月岛的下体更加挺立起来，但由于前端的小口被死死堵住，只能在无法逃离的铺天盖地的快感里徒劳地摇着头，发出凌乱破碎的啜泣，耳腔深处全是噗哧噗哧的水声。眼镜被摘下，被迫长大眼睛接受灵活的舌头在眼球表面细细的舔舐，好像连耳朵和眼睛也一并被绝顶地侵犯了。尽管全身上下都被玩弄着，却始终没有办法到达顶峰。月岛快被这种焦躁感逼疯，头脑已经被想要快点高潮的念头搅成一团浆糊，他主动地凑上前，像小猫舔食一样胡乱舔吻着罪魁祸首削薄的唇，含含糊糊道：“呜、唔唔、快......我想、啊啊......”看着时机已经差不多了，黑尾抽出手指，不再折磨彼此，抬起他的一条腿放在肩上，换上自己早已蓄势待发的昂扬抵在黏糊糊的小穴口。

  
“我要进去了唷？”

  
与温柔的语气截然相反的是他一口气插到最深处的行为。在插进去的一瞬间，他一把抽掉了堵在月岛分身前端的细棍，月岛发出一声细弱的悲鸣，前端一抖一抖地喷出成股的精液，有的甚至溅到了胸口处。射精的同时，后穴也紧紧地绞住，逼得黑尾低低吸了一口冷气，惩罚似的一巴掌抽在他紧实白嫩的臀部，留下一片浅浅的红色印记。连巴掌也变成了快感的来源，轻微的疼痛化作奇异的酸麻，星星点点的痒意渗入被无情磨开的软肉，逼得他下意识地收紧小穴，湿热紧窒的穴腔像被抽去空气的肉套一样把肆虐的性器紧紧裹住，穴眼深处最娇嫩的地方像小嘴一样含吮着粗大的龟头，饱满的囊袋狠狠装在张开的穴口，力道狠厉得像要把这两个也全部塞进去一样，已经被捅开的甬道柔顺地接受了肉棒的侵犯，甚至自发地收缩着渴望更加粗暴的对待。下体不知何时在绵延不绝的刺激里已经再次高高挺起，不受控制地吐出前精。小腹一次次被顶起凸起的形状又平坦，膀胱已经泛起熟悉的酸胀感。

 

虽然自从上次空前绝后的战争过去以后，天族已经度过了千百年祥和的时光，可安逸的生活并没有消磨展战士强健的体魄。黑尾被身下又湿又热的巢穴逼得红了眼，干脆直起身就维持着原来的动作，以给小孩把尿的姿势毫不费力地把月岛整个人抱了起来，一边朝房间外边走一边耸动着腰。这个姿势使得小穴被逼吞下更多的肉棒，敏感点的压迫也被体重带着加深，四肢没有着力点，月岛只能勉强靠两个人之间交合的地方支撑着自己的全部体重，可肌肉在心理和生理的双重刺激下奇异地收缩着，悬空的恐慌感和更加深入的的酸胀感让他不由自主地紧紧抓住天使青筋贲张的结实臂膀，穴肉不听使唤地咬住作乱的肉棒。

 

从黑尾的角度看去，青年脊背紧绷，两片分布均匀的薄骨在沾满薄汗的白皙肌肤下若隐若现，像即将展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，薄薄的肌肉下隐约可以摸到骨骼的形状，透露出一种介于少年的青涩和青年的成熟之间的独特的性诱惑。T恤已经吸饱了汗水，湿哒哒地黏在皮肤上，透出暧昧的肉色。与自己相比，他反倒像是不小心闯入人间的天使，被心怀歹念的人类抓到，不得已承受着一次次卑劣过激的侵犯。

  
从卧室到客厅没有几步路，不长的道路上，滴滴答答溅着隐秘的水痕，在月光的照射下映出闪烁着的淫靡光芒。客厅的窗帘并没有完全拉上，可以从房间里面看到比起昨晚来讲稍有残缺的月亮，但月光丝毫没有暗淡，依旧在这间不为人知的屋子撒开一地流光。尽管公寓里没有其他人，相对于卧室更加开放的客厅还是让月岛紧张得不敢动弹。这种恐惧在男人抱着他走到窗边达到了顶峰。他条件反射地含起胸想躲起来，不料打扰到男人进犯的动作，沉下脸猛一摆胯，直接把他顶得贴在落地窗上。

  
“啊！”冰冷的玻璃刺得月岛一个激灵，从这里看去，无数温暖的灯火点缀在幢幢钢筋水泥里，近的地方甚至可以看到模模糊糊的人影在窗帘背后动作着。这个举动实在是太破廉耻，他忍不住从喉咙发出一声小兽被逼到绝境时的哀鸣。从这里可以看到对面，那从对面呢？是不是对面的住户一抬头，也能看见一间公寓的落地窗上贴着一具青年的躯体，后面站着一个同样性别的家伙，两人一看就是毫不顾忌地在大庭广众下行苟且之事？对了，身后的这个人可是天族，他难道会让别人看见自己吗？说来可笑，到这个地步，能指望的居然是让自己沦落到这一步的罪魁祸首。

  
黑尾当然不会告诉他，自己早就布下了结界，里面可以看到外面的一切情形，外界却看不到里面，只能觑到一片漆黑。但他看着对方哀求的眼神，起了逗弄的心思，“这个时候，会不会有哪个家伙刚好看到对面？”

  
不可能，家里没有开灯，怎么可能被看到！

  
......万一，真的有人在看呢？或者，只是视线恰好对上着窗户......

  
“除了女生，学校里应该也有不少男生喜欢您吧？住在这一带的是不是大多数都是您同校的同学？他会看见什么呢？自己仰慕已久的同学被别的男人按在窗户上，岔开腿被肏得一直流水，还扭着腰嫌不够狠。”

  
不要！不要相信他，绝对不可能有人看到！

  
......我在别人眼中原来是这个样子吗？

  
“然后幻想破碎的他就会骂您不知羞耻，表面上是高岭之花，实际上背地里不知道多么淫荡，还勾得人在窗户前面操您。他生气，却不能把眼睛从您身上移开，一边看一边忍不住把自己的东西掏出来撸。”

  
 不要再说了！不要听这个家伙胡说八道！

  
......会吗？如果发现了，那个人真的会这么做吗？

  
“第二天，您的照片就会到处流传，学校里所有人都知道您是个欲求不满的小婊子。他们唾弃您，又忍不住在全校各个地方肏您，您会被烙上专属的印记，从此再也不能离开这个地方。”

  
都是假的！这种里番剧情怎么可能在现实生活中展开！

  
......怎么办，如果真的变成这样怎么办......

 

尽管内心万分抗拒着天使的描述，但月岛仍然控制不住地想象他描述的场景，越阻止越控制不了自己的思绪跑偏。本能与理智的拉锯战使得他头昏脑胀，小穴的媚肉已经瘙痒起来，渴望一根阳具平息躁动不安的欲望，小腹想要发泄的酸胀感越来越强。浸透在透明液体里的肉棒感受到了穴壁的热情，加大马力狠狠抽插着小穴，硕大粗硬的阳具恰到好处磨过每一处酸痒的肉壁，捣得溅出的汁水变成了细密的白沫，糊在两人紧密结合的地方。

  
啪啪的肉体撞击声打破了夜晚的平静，男人几乎是大开大合地摆动着腰，身下的青年只能无助地抱住唯一的依仗，任凭身体激烈地晃来晃去。想要排泄的鼓胀感越来越强烈，膀胱处传来堪称尖锐的刺痛，他越想忍住越觉得尿意汹涌，恍惚间几乎可以听见肚子里晃动的水声。他终于被生理本能打败，簌簌落泪哀求身后的男人，“快停下！我、我想上厕所......”男人发出一声轻笑，声音却带着点紧绷感，不如以前那么游刃有余，“没关系，就这么尿出来吧。”月岛瞪大眼，忍耐得全身都痉挛起来，“不、不行！怎么能......！”男人的动作越来越大：“那就忍着吧。”明白自己是不能逃过去了，月岛闭紧唇，竭力用鼻腔呼吸着，脸颊都憋得绯红，残留的自尊不允许他在外面就这么尿出来。可是黑尾故意跟他作对似的，一边挤压着他的肚子，一边加足马力全力撞击着他的敏感点。在双重的夹击之下，他很快就忍不住了——

 

不想、可是马上、马上就要——！

  
“————！”

  
浅黄色的温热水流淅淅沥沥地流在地板上，不少溅到了两人的腿上和玻璃上，断断续续足足有一分钟多，水流声终于停下，从马眼里射出一股股已经稀薄了的精液直直洒到了窗户上，留下了秽乱情色的水迹。

  
回过神来的月岛红着眼几乎晕厥，身后男人发出冲锋前的闷哼，强势地把他的大腿和腰箍在一起，像猛兽把猎物困在爪下即将拆吞入腹。遭遇了高潮和失禁的月岛此时还在难耐的敏感期，酸麻的穴肉却再次成为重点刺激的对象，他只能敞开身体，做出和撒娇力度无异的抗拒。几十下凶猛的操弄后，他感觉到小穴深处喷射处温凉的液体，填满了整个腔体，吃不下的浊液顺着曲线滴答滴答流下，连肚子都微微鼓了起来。

  
失禁的羞耻、累积的快感和被满满内射的刺激让月岛双眼翻白，浑身哆嗦，吐出的舌尖长时间没能及时收回已经微微泛凉，乖顺地停留着任凭男人捏住像对待一个精巧的小玩意儿那样翻来覆去反复把玩。已经模糊了的意识没能把天使意味深长的低语送入他的耳中——

 

“要想彻底净化您，看来还要再来几次啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before_天使黑：我不想，真麻烦，别找我啊  
> after_天使黑：月月真香


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代幻想背景，恶魔黑x大学生月x天使黑，接受不了3p者慎入  
> *重度OOC，大型自我放飞现场，知识点都是瞎编的，考据党慎入，作者写完都认不出来系列  
> *文笔极菜，学步车有，几乎全篇Hscene  
> *强迫，粗口，（伪）3p，暴露，等等等等，雷点极多，不包括售后服务，踩雷没有人身保险，请一定仔细阅读预警  
> *本篇包括3p，口交，雷者慎入  
> *作者玻璃心，不接受任何形式的索赔or讲道理  
> *以上都没有问题的话那就go吧

 身材高大的天使已经一动不动地在月岛萤的身边坐了几个小时了，连移都不曾移动一下，就像一尊沉默坚硬、冰冷无情的雕塑，只有一个人知道硬壳似的表面下封存着多么炽热可怕的岩浆和滚滚沸腾的灼灼情热，而这个唯一知道秘密的人类已经承担不起身体的负担晕厥了过去。

 

月光水色的清辉冰凉地盖在黑尾的身上，为他面无表情的轮廓镀上一层银边，分明是同一个人，看起来却和白天那个温和开朗的天使迥然不同——毕竟那个阳光下的他看起来并不会做出把人类青年操到失禁甚至崩溃昏迷还不肯放开的事情。他贪恋地望着月岛还沾着泪痕的睡颜，轻轻吸了一口气，指尖微微一动想要像昨晚一样做出安抚的动作，却在看到他即使梦里也小幅度发抖的动作后又停了下来——普通的安抚对他已经没有效果了，这也难怪，毕竟他明明在走投无路下交付了信任，却被自己毫不留情拿来利用。他端正的面庞闪过一丝堪称“懊悔”的情绪，却在下一瞬间全部收起。

  
“伪君子。”

  
身后的气息是来自血液的熟悉。他甚至不必回头就知道来的是谁。

  
来者却似乎对他沉默的态度不以为意，轻快地走上前，锋利的唇角向上掀起，看着床上青年一身斑驳的痕迹——明明天使可以轻而易举地治疗好，却不知道出于什么心理放着没管，“表面一幅邻家哥哥的样子，实际上玩得更厉害啊。”天使听到这句话，终于抬起头，暗琥珀色的瞳孔里全是明晃晃的拒绝：“我和你可不一样。”

  
“黑尾铁朗。”

  
英气精健到慑人的恶魔态度轻佻地摆了摆手：“说什么呢。这个名字不也是你吗。”

  
——只是你不敢承认罢了，胆小鬼。

  
——吾，就是你的另一面啊。

  
明明他没有说话，天使却觉得自己耳畔响起了对方低沉的话语。

  
作为天界的守卫，他们无法避免与黑暗势力的频繁接触，因此理所当然地出现了一批堕落者。而他也不能例外，只是情况特殊一点罢了。

——他一直这么告诉自己。

  
天使也有缺点，有的骄傲，有的自私，有的重欲，有的贪婪，可是他们大部分都选择留在天界，这不能用性本善一言蔽之，也不仅仅因为他们活在无数的目光里，他们还需要神的扶持：约束了欲望的魔，最终才成为了天使。

  
“行了，”恶魔在他的一言不发中无趣地砸了咂舌，“吾可是来和你做一个双赢的交易的。”

  
即使分离开来，也是同一个人。所以恶魔刚刚开口，他就已经知道后半句了。

  
“一个能让他永远，待在我们身边的交易。”

 

 

 

 

 

月岛无比希望醒来之后发现一切只是一场噩梦。梦里醒来，他依旧要早早起床，挤地铁，到学校开始新的一天——和平常一样普通、平凡、充实的一天。可当他从昏暗中睁开眼的那一刻，噩梦注定要继续下去。

  
他的意识原本像在无尽的深渊里晃晃悠悠地飘荡，却在某一个瞬间被拽起，失重的眩晕感让他恍惚睁开眼睛时，一时没有分清现在到底是现实还是梦里。眼前像是蒙了一层薄纱，他张开嘴想要出声，却因为干裂的唇瓣和焦渴的喉咙只能发出嘶哑的气音。

 

下一个瞬间，一道黑色的人影凑上前，好像就在等待这个机会一样，叼住他的唇，把嘴里含着的温水一滴不剩地灌了进去，他还来不及反应过来是谁，就下意识地做出吞咽的动作，像沙漠中走失的旅人终于寻到一口甘甜的泉水迫不及待地全数饮下，清水流过喉间的感觉很好地缓解了干渴感，可是还不够，他如饥似渴地吸吮着对方湿润的口舌，想再攫取一点水分，不料那个人影不知道怎么回事被推开，另一个上前贴住他的唇。月岛迷糊着想如法炮制，那人却恶劣地死活不张嘴，任凭他小猫似的毫无章法胡乱舔弄。一道声音响起：“喂喂，小气的男人太可怕了吧！”他好像听到面前的人从鼻腔发出一点哼声，还是张开嘴给他喂下水。

  
接连喝了两大口水，月岛终于清醒了一点。身体还有些微微酸涩想要继续休息，可是理智却发出微弱的警报声提醒他赶快醒来。他艰难地睁开眼，终于摆脱了眼前的白雾，冲击性的一幕却让他一时说不出话，甚至怀疑自己是不是还没有分清梦境和现实：面前是几乎一模一样却气质完全不同的两个人，可他们并不是普通意义上的双生子；一个头顶盘旋着漆黑不详的山羊角，俊美的面容带了点捉摸不透的笑意饶有兴趣地望着他，指尖翻来覆去地玩弄着一团玫瑰色的火焰，似乎那团可以轻易让人灰飞烟灭的火只是手头随便摆弄的一个小玩意儿，身后象征着魔族身份的细长黑色尾巴正不安分地来回摆动；另一个也不错眼地望着他，巨大的雪白无瑕羽翅乖顺地收拢在身后，阳光下柔和好看的脸庞一半露出恰到好处的关切，另一半隐藏在暗处无法看清，与旁边人如出一辙的浅色眼眸带着波光粼粼的湿意与他看不懂的决心，后来，月岛才明白，那个神情叫做自断后路的孤注一掷。

  
一瞬间，所有的记忆全部回笼，从阴差阳错遇到恶魔开始，到被天使压制在身下，那些带着挣扎和屈服的回忆以及双方在实力上的压倒性差异让他控制不住地感觉浑身发寒；更何况，他无论如何都想不通，天族和魔族，无论在什么作品里，本来都应该是不死不休的对立关系，如今这两个身份截然相反的人却平静地站在自己的房间里。这一幕让人难以想象，但它确实发生了。

  
像是看出了他的震惊和困惑，天使最先开口了，语气温柔耐心像说出这番惊世骇俗的话的人不是自己：“为了留住你，我们决定做一个小小的交易。你要知道，异界的种族想要在一起，本来应该是很困难的。”没等他从这句话的巨大信息量中反应过来，一边环抱着胸的恶魔不紧不慢地加了一句：“我们可是付出了不少代价，小东西，你该回报一下了。”月岛内心激荡起复杂急湍的巨大浊流，这股感情让他脸都涨红了：“胡说八道！！”他没有意识到自己情绪激动下松开了身上的被子，而T恤和短裤早在之前就被撕毁丢掉了。猝不及防下看到他的身体，两个人的眼珠里双双闪过一丝阴暗的猩红。

  
毫无疑问的，月岛萤的身体富有一种奇特的性吸引力。与绝大多数同龄男性相比，他的身躯更加修长挺拔，可这并没有为他增添过强的攻击力，反而显出一种易碎的美；他的肤色呈现出一种白玉般的温润柔和，能够轻而易举环抱的纤细腰肢、结实挺翘的臀部和笔直有力的双腿，渗透出牛奶般清甜的未经世事的单纯——这和性经历无关，不同于成熟妖艳的丰满，也不是还未长成的孩子气的稚嫩，而是一种独一无二又点到为止的风情。

  
正直的天使倾身向前，忽然将炙热的手掌抚上他的侧腰，从脊背一对匀称迷人的蝴蝶骨，到陷落的腰线，滑入尾椎下方微微分开的肉谷里。没有任何衣物遮蔽的粉白身躯，暴露在心怀不轨者的面前，简直可以说是投怀送抱般地被打开享用。随着手指的有技巧的摩挲，原本就敏感的后背绷成一条拱起的弧线，会阴处涌起微微的酥麻感。

  
“好淫荡啊，什么都不穿就这么引诱我们。”恶魔嗤嗤笑出声，用臣服的姿势半伏在床上，湿润火热的舌头和紧锁住猎物的眼神在动作间闪现出邪恶的血红。他的舌头灵活而准确地缠上人类半软的下体，像对待什么美味一样细细舔舐了几下柱体，然后就含住了颜色还带着清纯的前端。

  
“唔！”对于从未经历过这种侍弄的月岛来讲，这一举动的刺激实在是太强了。下体包裹在一个湿润紧热的所在，柱身上的每一处褶皱都被不紧不慢地全数抚慰到，好像身体所有的神经都集中在了充血的那处。他大口喘着气，还带着几分神智的眼里涌出无措的泪水，骨碌碌地在浅浅的眼眶里滚动，偶尔实在忍不住一个抽动从眼角落下，像花朵才绽出幼苞就被人踩下来无情地蹂躏摧折，连花芯含着的滴滴清露也被全数抖落在地。他一手抓住恶魔立起的黑色头发做出推开的动作，却在那人来回晃动的幅度下好像自己欲求不满地挺弄着腰肢；另一只手只好捂住嘴，整齐莹白的齿列咬住同样颤抖的手指，竭力不发出暧昧的哼声。

  
天使对他全部注意力都被吸引走有些不满，空出一只手划过已经紧闭的肛口来回搔动，这里已经像蚌口一样严丝合缝地闭起来，颜色呈现出处子纯洁的浅粉色，任谁也想不到这里几天前才接连吞下了两根尺寸巨硕的肉棒。他扶起月岛的身体坐在自己身上，一只手仍然浅浅揉弄着肉缝，插进一根手指旖旎地来回摩擦；另一只手挤弄着胸前蔷薇色的肉粒，虽然已经恢复了一些，但原本小巧细弱的乳头在这两天的情事里不可避免地变大了一圈，呈现出刚熟的石榴籽般的形状，虽然变化的幅度几乎无人察觉，却暗示着这具肉体已经回不到当初的无瑕的纯洁了。这点乳尖是那么娇小脆弱，一片指腹就能全数覆盖住，一下一下软软地啄咬着强迫者的掌纹，还没撼动对方，自己先被粗糙的摩挲弄得硬如石子儿，颤抖着充血挺翘，然后撒娇讨饶似的向手心钻去，乳白的胸肉从五指缝隙露出，留下点点绯红的指痕。他并不介意先给人类一点甜头尝尝，不如说这些讨好般的举动是他和恶魔一起商量好的，不然对方的身体很难一下子接受两个人一起进攻——天知道他们这对宿敌在等待月岛醒来的过程中都聊了些什么。

  
上下一齐被玩弄的可怕快感让月岛摇起头来，手上抗拒的力度加大。身下的恶魔察觉到了，吐出口中的性器，眼中竖起的一线妖瞳对上他带着恐惧的瞳孔，他脑海中关于这违背伦常的一幕的反感就像被暴露在阳光下灼晒的露水，一点一点地蒸发了。恶魔得意地一笑，重新吞吐起他直直挺立的一根。这一次没有拒绝的作用，舒服的快感几乎呈几何倍数爆发，在富有技巧的讨好的套弄下，肉棒很快就涌起即将射精的酸胀感。他下意识地推拒着恶魔的头颅，“哈啊、不要、放开、会出来......”不料对方露出一个挑衅的笑，反而加快了口腔内部黏膜摩擦的速度，猛烈地套弄了几个来回，然后脑袋用力向胯间一埋。

  
已经、已经来不及了！

 

月岛被这个动作刺激得双眼发红，他感觉自己的眼前炸开一片白光，全身无意识地僵直痉挛，几十秒过后全部肌肉都无力地瘫软下来，从云端跌落的快乐让他无法思考，只能被迫接受自己射在别人嘴里的事实。他想捂住自己过分激烈急促的叫声，无奈瘫软无力的双腕被对方轻而易举扼住，原本清爽的声音此刻只剩下流煽情的音色从嘴里吐出。

  
“呜、啊啊、啊......”

  
高潮中极度敏感的性器并没有被恶魔吐出，还被含着不断刺激，一丁点的动作都会轻而易举地让他再次登顶，更别提被熟热的口腔反复爱抚了。

  
“又要......！去、了......！哈啊、不、已经......”

  
又有几股精液抖着射了出来，高潮迭起的快感让月岛浑身酥软，毁天灭地的可怕浪潮过去后的余波也不容小觑，他只能在摇晃的余韵里地眼睁睁地看着黑发的恶魔吞下他射出的精液，然后钳住他的下巴交换了一个深深的吻。这个吻还带着精液微微的咸腥，充满了情欲暗示的味道，好像整个口腔都燃烧起来，柔嫩的牙龈和酥麻的硬腭都被细细舔过，然后对方灵巧的舌头毫无预兆地舔向他的舌尖，纠缠得深而直白，刺得他舌根直发痒，被迫吞咽下两个人的唾液。咕啾咕啾、咕啾咕啾，舌头搅动的水声淫靡色气，与其说这是一个吻，不如说是捕猎者吃掉猎物前为了防止猎物跑掉而特地注射的毒药。

  
天使一边看着两人在自己面前接吻，一边褪下了自己的衣物，胯部紧贴着他的屁股，慢条斯理地拱起来。他那根东西足够长，柱身略向上弯，龟头大而饱满，刚好使得顶端微微上翘的阴茎在肉缝间摩擦着，时不时有意无意地把坚硬的顶端抵进穴口一点，享受着软肉讨好的按摩又毫不留情地抽出打在腿根，黏糊糊的液体糊满了两个人亲密接触的私处。月岛无措地摇着头发抖，他的唇齿间还弥漫着男人勃发的荷尔蒙，身下却马上被另一个男人攻城略地，还背叛主人的意愿擅自传来一阵阵无法抵抗的空虚感和渴望感。

  
天使眼看着时机已经差不多成熟了，他晃了一眼还吊在月岛身上亲来亲去的恶魔，眯起的眼睛里全是毫不掩饰的警告和占有欲。虽然不情愿，恶魔还是“哼”了一声之后就撤回了自己的动作，倚在床边注视着天使扶着月岛的腰一点一点吞进了自己勃发的肉茎。他们说好了（虽然吵了很久），但谁让当初第一个占领月岛的是自己呢？只好暂时委屈一下小恶魔了。

  
月岛紧紧抓住天使的小臂，虽然之前已经经历过好几次了，他仍然觉得自己的后穴被撑到了极限，扎刺着嫩肉的丛林让腿根又酸又麻，甚至有一种已经破皮的错觉。背信弃义的小穴明明之前流着口水渴望吃到肉棒解馋，此刻临了却反悔想逃开，可是哪有那么便宜的事呢。他竭力向上挺腰不想让穴里的肉棒继续深入，嗓音发颤：“不要继续了、太、太大了、已经......”“这才进去一个头，现在就不行的话，待会稍微一弄您就会受不住的。”对他的挣扎无动于衷，天使揉捏着他手感极好的臀肉，贴在他耳畔低语，依旧恭敬的语气此时听起来有种说不出的背德感，“今晚，我要把您的后面操烂。”

  
“呜、啊、哈......”

  
再怎么抗拒，小穴还是一点不剩地吃下了所有的柱体，体重带来的压迫感不可避免的使得肉棒进得更深。月岛忍不住发出哼声，殊不知从鼻音哼出的一点呻吟更加暧昧。轻缓地来回小小抽动几下，听到身下人的声音已经变得掩饰不住的舒服，天使舔了一下唇角，掐住他窄细的腰，突然狠狠钉进去，再浅浅抽出来，带出一圈艳红的肠肉。他难得生出了点焦躁的情绪，一下子入到最深，恨不得连下面两个囊袋也全部塞进去，大开大合地撞击起来。

  
无论享用过多少次，他都忍不住感叹，世界上怎么会有这么温暖、柔顺、滑腻的所在，又紧又湿又嫩又热，像一张婴孩的小嘴，嘬得他筋骨酥软，几欲发疯。他又想，还好除了他，哦，再加一个不知好歹没有眼色的低劣恶魔，再也没有人能知道这个所在了，不然，谁还会诚心地归顺天族待在神域？只恨不得永远停留在这个地方。他感觉自己的太阳穴突突跳动，心脏在胸腔里大声跳动，浑身血液都充到下体，像一只失去理智的发情凶兽，恶狠狠地把自己的雌兽牢牢锁在身下操弄。月岛清瘦的身体在他的颠弄下起起伏伏，小臂无力地缠着天使强健有力的胳膊，白腻的长腿向外大张，露出身下被捣出白沫、绷成透明粉色的小穴。

  
一旁的恶魔看着这幅美景，心情可就没那么舒畅了。他坚信一个守则，快乐是守恒的，只要天使快乐了，那他肯定就不那么快乐了。更何况他看着月岛整张脸都浸在水光里，又是汗水又是泪水，细嫩的脸颊潮红一片，半张着嘴吐出舌尖无力地挣扎，隐忍而迷醉的模样太过美丽——谁要是看到这幅景色还无动于衷那估计就不是真男人了。于是他不由分说地把住月岛的肩拉向自己。几乎沉迷于性事中的天使猩红着眼抬起头冷冷地看了他一眼，立刻就明白了他的意思。虽然恨得咬牙切齿，但先前对方已经做出了让步，再说不管怎么说自己还在月岛身体里，他只好冷哼一声，忍着怒气握住月岛的腰把他摆成跪趴的姿势。这个姿势使得戳刺的龟头立刻顶到了之前没有顾及到的地方，更何况身上的天使似乎是不分青红皂白地把满腔怒火连着欲望都发泄到了他的身上，于是下头噗哧噗哧的水声更响亮，夹杂着肉体撞在一起的啪啪声，足以让听者面红耳赤。

  
恶魔掐住他的下巴，却在力道上顾忌了几分，只扣住他动弹不得却没有留下青紫的痕迹，强迫他张开口露出舌尖和一点若隐若现的白牙，在他的耳边说了一句：“牙齿拿嘴包好，别咬着”，就一挺腰把立起的性器强行塞到他的嘴里。口中立刻传来浅浅的腥气，是前精的味道，不重，却有种强劲的荷尔蒙气息。月岛被这根巨大堵得喘不过气，只好拼命收紧口腔前后晃动脑袋，想让他早点射出来自己早点解脱。恶魔早就看出他这点小伎俩，也不戳破，只眯着眼享受他难得的主动。

  
天使看着这个家伙自得的表情气就不打一处来，他也不说出口，只发狠地加重身下的力道，用暴怒的肉具凶狠地鞭笞着身下的雌兽，次次专门都戳在他的前列腺上。敏感点每次都被滚烫硬热的棒子重重顶弄，没几下月岛就受不了了，断断续续地啜泣起来，又碍于口中的硕大无法顺利呼吸，想求饶都无处申诉，只能徒劳地仰起头，修长的脖颈泛起浅青色的脉络，线条优美的肩颈绷成一道极具张力的直线，攥着床单的手指用力到发白，匀称的脊背上蝴蝶骨凸起像是振翅欲飞，却永远无法成功——他已经被两个最凶恶的捕食者捉住了。深陷情欲的后穴已经食髓知味，如痴如醉地品尝着尖锐酸痒的快感，前列腺疯狂分泌着更多的液体，阴茎在毫无外力触碰的情况下再次勃起，随着两人的动作在身下和床单间一颠一颠，偶尔磨在翻起的布料上，不停地吐着精；四肢软得使不出力气，整个人轻飘飘的。月岛有种错觉，好像如果没有这两个男人支撑着自己，他就会像一滩融化的黄油淌在床单上。

  
“——！”

  
随着又一下重重的顶撞，他痉挛起身体，全身都发起抖来，被滔天的海浪击垮在岸上，喉间的呻吟被丝毫没减下去的性器堵得严严实实，泪水无知无觉地滴落在床单上。

  
他又只凭着后面被操射了。

  
精液喷在小腹和床上，他脱力地倒下来，全身像是刚刚从水里捞上来，被强制射精的下体又涨又痛，后穴无意识地收缩起来。

  
天使被夹得浑身一紧，双手牢牢抓住他的腰肢扣紧，胯下啪啪使力，臀尖很快被撞得发红，白里透粉像挂在枝头的桃子，戳破就能嘬一口甘甜的汁液。月岛感觉自己快被撞碎，肠道里的每一道褶皱都要被铁杵撑平，明明对方还没射，他却好像能听到肚子里晃荡的水声哗哗作响。而面前的恶魔也收起了玩世不恭的笑意，面无表情地一下下往他的喉咙捅去，两个人简直像是幼稚园的小朋友在互相较什么劲。

  
身体的疲惫感越来越重，月岛觉得眼前的黑暗越来越重，眼皮已经快要抬不起来，口腔里火辣辣的，只下意识地缩紧小穴，加上收拢嘴唇。不知道过了多久，穴腔里迎来一波波有力的粘稠体液突突射在深处，嘴里的动作也逐渐加快，过了一会儿，火热的硬物终于从他的嘴里抽出，然后什么液体满满射在了脸上和头发上。嘴唇已经酸胀发麻一时无法合拢了，带着腥气的液体滴落在唇瓣上，他下意识地伸舌舔干净，就彻底地双眼一黑，什么都不知道了。

 

 

 

 

 

虽然意识还朦朦胧胧，但身体传来的饱胀感把他晃晃悠悠地从意识的深海拖了出来。最先还没睁开眼，就感觉后穴塞着什么又硬又烫的东西；然后身体的感觉一点点恢复，从酸痛得不想动的腰部，到胸前被玩弄得彻底的两点，再到隐隐作痛的口腔。操弄着他的对象却丝毫没有帮他减负的想法，在发觉他已经醒了之后拍了拍他的脸，语气是自己都没察觉的酸意：“小东西，你也太不禁肏了吧，就这么晕过去了，还让那个伪君子帮你治疗了一下。”他倒是想，可惜自己没这个能力，只好在一旁眼红地看着那个家伙，一边心里暗搓搓怒骂自己当初为什么不也学一两招治疗术。不过嘛，现在讨回点儿本就行。“怎么一轮到吾你就晕了呢？嗯？你是不是故意的？”一边说着，他一边把手穿过他的后腋反扣住肩膀，胯部像上了发条一样快速使力，一下下长驱直入，捅得月岛语不成调，连一句完整的辩解的话都说不出来。他觉得自己就像一块已经半化的被烤得滋滋作响的黄油，被一柄尖刀残忍地从正中间割开，更多甜美的内芯被迫流得到处都是。他夹着腿，双手紧扣在恶魔健美的肩上，无意识地划出一道道暧昧的红痕，抖着声音，“轻、轻点、呃啊、哈、啊啊啊......”他余光看到白色的羽翅安静地立在一旁，神智恍惚间朝对方的方向伸手求救，完全忘了刚刚是谁直接把他肏晕、又是谁在之前逼得他失禁的，“救、啊啊、救救我......！”

  
恶魔被他求救的动作都气笑了，一口咬上他的耳骨，简直想把他一口一口撕碎吃掉，“萤，你在找谁？嗯？”

  
大概是情绪已经得到平复，天使恢复了之前温和冷静的样子，见到这一幕动也不动，只是开口提示：“别只顾着自己。不要忘了那个。”

  
恶魔不爽地“啧”了一声：到底是谁先前冷静不下来的？吃干抹净了倒是邻家哥哥了。但为了两人共同的目的，他还是一边肏干着一边挥起自己的尾巴。

  
小穴正喜悦地大张门户迎接肉棒的捣入抽出，突然感觉到有什么不一样的东西趁柱身抽出的时候趁机钻了进去。月岛被那滑腻冰冷的触感刺得抖了个激灵，吓得回头一看，之间恶魔的尾巴一摇一摆地也钻进了后穴。尾巴前端看起来尖利，实际摸上去带着几分柔软，只是原本穴口就已经被撑得泛白，现在又加进去了别的东西，何况那尾巴前端的形状还带着倒钩，钻进去容易，甩出来难。月岛吓得抱紧恶魔的脖子，脸色都有几分发白，“快、快让它出去啊、呜啊、不、不可以、已经......”他越往外吐一个字，那尾巴越有自己的意识一般，全力往里挤，终于把最大的头部挤了进去。

  
尾巴对于恶魔来说也是敏感地带，尤其是感受神经密集发达的尾捎。恶魔舒服得喟叹一声，感觉连尾巴也泡在了一个温热绵密的滑腻所在，几乎想就这么下去不拔出来了。但为了之后的计划，他红着眼睛调动着尾巴活动。

  
月岛说完话之后，那恶魔尾巴反而扭得更欢，配合着体内肆虐的性器抹过穴肉每个角落，还左冲右撞企图开辟出更多的空间。随着尾巴的动作，已经媚熟的软肉变得更加淫痒饱胀，渴望恶魔的动作幅度大点，再大点。这种反常的渴望让月岛惊恐地瞪大眼，扭动着身体想要逃离，却被死死按在这淫邪的刑具上不得动弹。

  
恶魔感觉到了熟悉的即将射精的紧绷感，为了一会儿的大餐，他没有坚持，狠狠捣弄了上百下就重重往前挺腰，深深射进他的身体里，把对方死死锁在怀中——这是动物交配时雄兽为了防止雌兽逃跑，也是为了雌兽更好受孕时的标准动作。

  
随着“啵”的一声，像是红酒木塞被拔了出来，从透出一个小指宽的穴口流出堵不住的淫水、浊液，淅淅沥沥滴了半天还没出完。月岛觉得从被打开的地方灌进去了一点凉风，却吹得小穴愈发燥热起来，渴望什么更大更粗的东西捅进去。还没等他从这种奇怪的感觉中回过神来，一旁的两个人已经等不及了，一个从后面抱住他的肩，一个从前面掐着他的腰，同时用已经再次勃发的性器摩擦着他的会阴，竟然是想同时都进去。月岛因为这可怕的猜想再次挣扎起来，殷红的唇都隐隐发白，“不可能的、不、会坏的、真的、会坏掉......”

  
准备了那么久的大餐岂有到口边要求他们放弃的道理？两人一个字都没听，天使像安慰婴孩那样轻吻着他的头顶，恶魔则捉住他的唇珠一下一下地用牙齿厮磨着，低声哄着他：“可以吃进去的，吾的尾巴上可是专门为这个准备的。”话虽这么说，可是两人显然都没有放弃当下动作的打算。

  
此刻，他们脱去了天使与恶魔的身份，显示出一种捕猎者蓄势待发的、在紧绷的肌肉线条间展示的美感，足以让任何人目眩沉迷；但即使已经忍得青筋贲发，为了人类的身体，两人也还是没有遵从本心把他一把按到底，而是反反复复小口小口地轻啄着他的脸颊、脖颈、背脊；恍然间，月岛觉得从两人的鬓角滑落的滴滴汗水好像重重地砸在自己的心间。

 

比健美的野兽更让人沉迷的，是它为了自己隐忍的姿态。

 

月岛想。自己一定是病了，不然怎么会觉得心头发烫呢——这一定是病，是这两个家伙引诱自己得的病。

  
他被蛊惑一般小声喃喃道，“进、进来啊......”话刚出口他就后悔了，一刹那涌起落荒而逃的冲动，但这是不可能的。前后两人的眼睛一下红了，一瞬间，巨大的肉刃一前一后狠狠劈开他，身体被冲撞得如同怒涛汹涌中颠簸的小船，迷失在扑面而来的狂风骤雨中找不到方向。原本容纳一个人就已经有些费劲的后穴此刻因为紧张而剧烈收缩，夹得里面两根几乎寸步难行。身前的恶魔为了转移月岛的注意力，叼住他饱满得像一碰就能爆出汁水的浆果色唇瓣吮吸，尖锐的犬齿时不时划过粉色的舌头，带来一阵阵舒服的酥麻感。天使则伸手摩挲着月岛曲起的小腿，揉搓着他蜷紧的脚趾，紧紧扣住的脚趾圆滑漂亮，细白的脚腕上凸起的踝骨线条精巧，连上面淡蓝的血管都显得惹人怜爱，叫表里不一的天使都恨不得一口嚼碎全部咽下去。顺着腿线，然后一路摸到他被顶起的肚子，轻软地来回爱抚。他的动作很是温柔，但此刻内脏好像都被顶弄得翻起来的月岛却只觉得这双艺术品一般的手透过那一层薄薄的肚皮直接摸到了自己被全部剖开的内侧，被搅得一塌糊涂的器官暴露在空气里，接受着观众一丝不苟的审视。他几乎为自己隐秘而不切实际的幻想逼得落下泪来。

  
虽说两人活了上千年，但这种玩法还是头一次尝试，更别提身下的还是他们一眼就觊觎上的完美猎物。两人也逐渐摸索出了一些门道，一个人抽出去的时候，另一个人就猛然顶入，然后就能听到怀中人类压抑不住的惊呼和泣音；两根同样滚烫的性器一进一出，柱身体会到和往日不同的凹凸感，同时享受着小穴更紧绷用力的拼命吮吸。两人都起了攀比的心思，一下捣得更比一下重，钳着他的腰身深深地顶，狂热地低下头亲吻他的全身，一时竟让人分不清两个人到底都是谁。

  
天使和恶魔两个人结实火热的胸膛包裹着他，心跳是如出一辙的沉稳狂热，像永不熄灭的火山。月岛听见房间里响着噗哧噗哧的抽插声，殷红的肠肉被肏得拖出体外一圈，吞不下的浊白男精顺着鼠蹊断断续续往下淌。这是他第一次体会到不被世俗伦常所容许的酣畅淋漓的三个人的性爱，全部筋骨全被抽走，再也没一点力气；一会儿像要飘上天空，一会儿又像堕落成泥沼，全幅身心都被交付给了痴狂入迷的双子——谁知道他们到底是不是双子，管他呢。托两人的福，他终于知道以前两个人分别单独来时有多么克制。这次估计因为两个人第一次同时享用一份大餐，还互相存了点攀比的意思，谁也不肯先放手，都任凭他在情欲的深渊中一次次坠落昏迷、再一次次啜泣着被迫苏醒。

  
昏暗的房间里，模糊的水声响了许久、许久。

 

 

 

 

 

——窗外的月色已经消失得看不大清，和昨日无异的晨曦再次被懒洋洋地点亮。

  
新的一天，又开始了。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现代幻想背景，恶魔黑x大学生月x天使黑，接受不了3p者慎入  
> *重度OOC，大型自我放飞现场，知识点都是瞎编的，考据党慎入，作者写完都认不出来系列  
> *文笔极菜，学步车有，几乎全篇Hscene  
> *强迫，粗口，（伪）3p，暴露，等等等等，雷点极多，不包括售后服务，踩雷没有人身保险，请一定仔细阅读预警  
> *本篇包括（伪）NTR，镜子，雷者慎入  
> *作者玻璃心，不接受任何形式的索赔or讲道理  
> *以上都没有问题的话那就go吧

根正苗红的五好青年黑尾铁朗觉得，自己最近很不正常。

  
不知道为什么，这几个月，自己的脑子里总是突然出现一些根本不属于自己的记忆；不仅如此，就连晚上做梦，也频繁地梦见一些和那些记忆相关的超现实的东西。这些全部，都围绕着一个叫月岛萤的青年。而他肯定，自己以前绝对不认识这个人。

  
淡金色的头发，戴着眼镜，和自己差不多高，后背很敏感，哭起来很好看，一边哆嗦一边红着眼带着哭腔叫“铁朗さん”的样子简直......等等，他发誓，自己绝不是一个色情狂，绝对......嗯，至少不是一个对着自己不认识的人胡乱发情的色情狂。

 

但几周下来，他也不禁对自己产生了一点怀疑：难不成我以前失忆过？这个叫萤的家伙其实是我失散多年的暗恋对象或者幼驯染之类的？

  
他把周围能问的人都旁敲侧击地问了一遍，得到答案：自己，从小到大，完完全全，绝绝对对，没有失忆过。

  
他不死心，又拿着“月岛萤”这个名字展开了新一轮的询问，倘若这个人真的和自己有关，不管怎么说也会在周围的社交圈里留下一点痕迹，但答案依然是令人心凉的不出所料：这个人，从小到大，完完全全，绝绝对对，和自己没有任何交集。

  
......难不成我其实真的是一个隐形色情狂？

  
不不不，不管怎么说也不是吧！

 

但他想起梦里和记忆里浮现的画面，脸上立刻“腾”地冒起热气：这个叫月岛萤的青年，几乎每一寸都是合乎自己心意长的，而且那种让他心惊的熟悉感与悸动感，好像自己前二十几年的等待就是为了遇到他。

  
不仅如此，现在的梦境和记忆都变得比刚开始时更加真实了，真实到他在梦里也能感觉到和视线持有者相同的快感，一伸手也能感觉到身下青年的涂满薄薄汗水和暧昧黏液的娇嫩肌肤。他甚至对梦里的的家伙感到嫉妒，嫉妒他能触碰到自己渴求的珍宝，嫉妒他能随心所欲地做出那些事情，嫉妒他能占据那个人的视线......他一边在梦境与记忆里像是偷窥者一般旁观着一起起私密的情事，一边渴求着梦里玫瑰一样美丽脆弱的可怜青年，一边在第二天起床以后黑着脸背着室友偷偷洗掉自己的内裤。

 

 

 

 

 

“嗯啊......”黑暗里又传来熟悉的呻吟，黑尾条件反射一样小腹一紧。他眯起眼，野猫的直觉让他即使在黑暗里也准确地锁定了一个角落。像是专门为他照亮视线一样，那个角落和以前一样立刻浮现出浅浅的荧光，可是他敏锐地察觉到这次的梦和以前的梦境有所不同。突然，身前又传来一阵抑制不住的低吟，他惊愕地转过头，终于发现这次哪里不一样了：平时，他都是以第一视角感受着一切，而现在，他明显是以第三个人的身份立在房间里的两个主角面前。

  
一个体格更为强健有力的男子从身后抓住前面白皙俊秀的青年的的两条腿，把青年明显已经被亵玩过的湿淋淋的下身毫无保留地映在他面前，亲昵地啮咬着他泛着桃粉色的耳垂，说出的话却和他温柔的举措截然相反，“好淫乱的小穴，是不是来个男人都能让你快乐？让其他人把你肏到高潮好不好，萤？”不知道是不是故意的，他的脸被黑暗藏得严严实实，只留下下颚一点硬朗的轮廓，相反，身下青年全部被看得清清楚楚，连像蝶翼一样颤抖的薄薄眼睫和绷起的洁白足弓这种细节都清晰可见。一瞬间，男人的目光似乎扫过黑尾铁朗，他下意识地像雕塑一样绷直身体，后背沁出一层冷汗：虽然这道目光没有实质，却毫无疑问充满捕食者天生傲慢残暴的血腥味。他几乎以为自己会被揪出来撕碎，但这道目光只是毫无停顿地扫过他，似乎只是无意的举措。黑尾压抑着自己的气息长长地吐出一口气，才发现自己刚刚无意识屏住了全部气息。他试探着朝青年探出手，指尖却在距离他只有一寸余时触碰到一层冰冷的透明隔离。

  
月岛萤听了这话紧紧抓住恶魔线条精悍流畅的手腕，忍住羞耻低声道：“不要其他人，不要......”对方很满意似的慢慢摩挲着他敏感柔腻的会阴，他闭起眼睛，但颤动的弯弯睫毛把他的不安一分不少地暴露在观者的面前。爱极了他这种明明不愿却只能攀附着自己的样子，男人的动作更加过分起来，他曲起手指，招呼也不打一声就直直捅了进去。月岛泄出一丝短促柔软的泣音，是早已没有多余的体力，只有濡湿的舌尖轻轻点在唇瓣上发出来的微弱声音。男人捏住他的下颚，垂首细细舔弄他霜雪般的睫毛，动作难得轻柔得像久渴的旅人含住一片纤薄剔透的霜花想一解喉咙的干渴。他一边舔一边含糊地说，“睁开眼啊萤，为什么不看镜子呢？”青年水红色的唇瓣失神张开，露出一点莹白的齿列，被唾液沾湿，像熟透了渗出水的石榴籽，却依旧倔强地依旧不肯睁眼。他嗤笑一声，手上的动作越来越快，眼看青年马上就要迎来高潮，他猝不及防地停了下来，“看着镜子，自己掰开弄给吾看。不然......”他低声威胁着明显抗拒的月岛，“就把那个人也叫过来。”

  
他的声音很低，隔着这个距离更应该听不清才是，但不知道为什么，黑尾铁朗却听得清清楚楚。他刚刚搞懂自己应该是在一面镜子的后面，但自己可以看到对面，对面却看不到自己。听到这句意有所指的话，他狠狠皱起眉：那个人？是谁？难道一直以来这些荒唐事其实不止两个人？这个青年是被威胁强迫的？而且那个男人自称的口吻听起来也不太对劲。这是什么奇怪的叫法？他的思绪混乱起来，双眼却紧紧盯着月岛的一举一动。

  
青年听到这句话抖了一下，显然对他口中的“那个人”感到恐惧，犹豫了一下，还是缓缓睁开眼看向镜子。在四目相对的一瞬间，直面那对月光一样清冷漂亮的瞳孔时，黑尾感觉自己的心脏几乎停跳。可是，对方一下慌乱地瞪大眼睛，雪白的腮边泛起巨大的潮红，下意识地向后缩去，“不，不要——！”

  
他发现自己了。毫无依据地，黑尾这么确信道。

 

他下意识地上前一步伸出手，“你......”却在指尖再次碰到冰凉时恍然停了下来。他舔了舔唇，看着像被猛兽追杀的小动物一样想缩起来的青年，感觉自己的下腹泛起无比熟悉的燥热。

  
月岛睁大眼睛凝视着镜子，唇瓣悄悄哆嗦着。他已经无暇顾及本来对于自己太过刺激的镜中画面，就在这幅画面的背后，一个和这对分裂的双子长得一模一样的青年穿着现代装束，手足无措地注视着这淫靡的一幕。虽然三人的脸一模一样，但这个人和那两个绝不是同样的存在，仅仅从他青涩慌乱的举动就足以猜出他完全有可能是和自己一样的普通人，却意外之下卷入了这场荒诞的情境。这种被陌生人看到的窥私感让他全身紧绷，恐慌和羞耻他忍不住流出眼泪，心神大乱的他根本没发现身后的恶魔对眼前近在咫尺的青年毫无反应，全部注意力都拿来仍然饶有兴趣地观察着自己的反应。

  
几个月的荒诞情事让他逐渐麻木起来，可新出现的陌生人唤起了他久违的羞耻心。月岛剧烈地抗拒起来，殊不知自己呜咽的啜泣声无异于火上浇油，哪怕恶魔原本只是想逗他玩玩，看看怀里的小兔子羞红了脸不知所措的样子，可是看到他拒绝得这么彻底，骨子里那点恶劣的因素立刻作起怪来。他抽出一只手，作势捏出一道白光，月岛身体下意识地一抖，上次被那人搞到射都射不出来的凄惨下场让他不敢回想。他垂下眼，算是无声的服从和反抗。于是，在两道无法忽视的强烈目光下，他涨红了脸把食指慢慢送进了在旁人的注视下更加敏感的小穴里抽动着，早已食髓知味的小穴对这种开胃小菜都算不上的动作不满地流出晶莹的口水。恶魔对他时至今日都无法抛弃的羞耻心笑了起来：“这种下流的小穴一根手指就能满足了吗？再塞一根进去。”他竭力忽视对面如炬的灼热目光，屏着气又将中指也捅了进去。他的腰背线条优美无暇，像映着月光的皑皑积雪，腰窝深陷，春风带雨，冰雪微融，修长笔直的腿让人想起童话故事里刀尖上蹒跚的小美人鱼，可是羊脂白玉的股间一动一动，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，敞开的指缝间挤出一点浆果红的影子。从黑尾铁朗的角度看，倒像是漂亮的青年难耐渴望，还在男人的怀里像发情的猫咪一样磨蹭着自渎。

  
没过一会儿，恶劣的男人就不满足于这种无聊的把戏了。他一只脚踏在凳子上，一只手抓住月岛的手垫在下面不能动弹，膝盖顶在他的会阴处来回摩擦，不消多久，膝上就一片湿淋淋的水色。突然，他握住他的腰向上一颠，纤瘦的身体被抛起，又重重跌回恶龙的巢穴。月岛从齿间发出一声抑制不住的呜咽，只觉得本来在体内温吞磨蹭的手指霎时化作一柄尖刀，像冰冷的刀锋划过融化的黄油，只一下就把自己的身体劈作两半。不想这只是个开头，恶魔兴趣盎然地颠弄着他，自己的手指次次都破开层层叠叠的软肉深深地贯穿到体内，肉体间濡湿的拍击声清晰地充满整个屋子，指尖抽开时他甚至下意识地摇着腰渴望下次蹭到最关键的那一点。他的腿颤起来，上次被强行打断的高潮在激烈的动作下马上就要喷薄欲出了。恶魔在他即将到达临界点时抽出他的手指，旋即自己轻而易举地挺身一入到底，青年便像濒死的天鹅一样扬起脖颈，吐出甘美的啜泣声，下身抖了抖，射出一点稀薄的精液，就这么从后面被插到高潮了。

  
男人笑起来，腰身力道一点不减地悍然挺动着，“萤的进步真大啊，当初喝了吾的血才受得了，现在已经会主动夹着腰了，这是不是叫做’食髓知味‘？”月岛的腿原本牢牢抵着他的侧腰，在激烈的动作下一点一点无力滑落，即将掉下去，又被男人顺手一捞，爱不释手地反复摩挲着，时不时扭过他的脸交换一个缠绵的深吻。两人鬓发交缠，肌肤厮磨，乍一看，倒像是世间一切深情缠绵的恋人一样。他低头在他的肩头吮吸出一个个红色的印子，动作颇有几分给自己所有物盖章的专注执拗，“萤......叫吾的名字。”被调教许久的身体已经给出了最原始的反应，他一边断断续续地抽泣着，一边在嗓子眼里喃喃道：“铁朗さん、铁朗さん......”

 

在月岛叫出自己名字的那一刹那，黑尾铁朗几乎以为他在呼唤自己，他的脸“腾”地烧起来，呐呐地僵在原地不知所措。青年的声音好像就在他的耳边响起，蛊惑着他靠近点、再靠近点......他本以为这次依旧会碰到冰冷的屏障，不料触手一片蒙着薄汗的温软。月岛也感觉到自己腿根上干燥滚烫的触感，怔愣地望向他。两人皆因为这意外的接触愣在原地时，青年背后的男人抬起头，月岛被吓得明显一抖，连耳廓都烧得通红。明明只是一个意外的触碰，他却感觉自己像出轨被抓个正着，体内不由咬得更紧。

  
黑尾的心砰砰狂跳起来。这是他第一次和青年产生直接的触碰，在不是第一视角的情况下。这是不是说明......月岛萤这个人，不是他幻想里的虚影，而是真真实实存在的人，却也在机缘巧合下卷入这场梦？他因为这种意外的猜测心头发烫，不错眼地紧盯着他。

  
恶魔悍然挺动着胯，全部抽出，再一举贯入，深深凝视着镜子里情动的人类，声音中流露出明显的魇足，“今天的萤，好像缠得格外的紧啊。这么喜欢在镜子面前吗？下次去阳台好不好？”小心眼的恶魔始终对天使把月岛萤抱到阳台上宣扬主权一事耿耿于怀，始终惦记着什么时候自己也来一次，可是怀里的小东西太过害羞，一提这事就呜呜咽咽被自己欺负惨了的样子，吃定了自己心软不想把他欺负得太过。想到这里，他烦躁地砸了咂舌，明明那个浑身上下装模作样的家伙玩起来比他更疯，萤却不怎么拒绝对方。他本来已经做好了再次被拒绝的准备，不料怀中传出一声及其微弱的“好”。他几乎以为自己幻听，强压住涌动的情欲，停下动作，凝神道：“什么？”

  
月岛刚刚被惊得一抖，本意是想把恶魔的注意力从镜子上敷衍开——他实在是没有勇气，也没有脸面去面对这个陌生的同龄人，谁料恶魔直接停下 了动作逼问自己。害怕被发现的紧张感，被陌生人注视的羞耻感，情事中断的焦渴感，让他停留在眼眶里的泪水不受控制地滑落下来，“好，你做什么都可以，快......快一点......”恶魔第一次在他完全清醒的时候听到这样婉转的哀求，身体一震，失控地重顶了几十记，直接贯穿了穴腔，一举顶进最深处娇嫩的小口。他睁大眼睛悲鸣一声，还没反应过来发生了什么，就眼睁睁地看着自己身体深入被魔人强制注入白色的粘稠，没有吃下的精液从相连处一点点渗了出来。只来得及泄出一声甜腻的呻吟，他的眼里最后留下了那个青年一脸难以置信的惊愕模样，便瞳孔涣散，重新跌入熟悉的黑暗中。

  
黑尾愣愣地看着青年承受不了激情的余韵昏迷了过去，还没有反应过来，那个神秘的男人就面向他的方向，头也不抬地冷笑道：“哼，明明今天不是一起的日子，你还是来了。”他后退一步，从自己的身后传来一声轻轻的笑。黑尾震惊地回头，看着刚刚还空无一人的身后浮现一片白色的身影。那个身影向两人走去，音色里带着几分让自己迷惑的熟悉：“我去哪，可不是你这种生物能决定的。再说——”被嘲讽的人明显心情很好，只是“啧”了一声便懒得还击。在静谧得有些诡异的气氛里，两人一起看向身侧沉睡的宝物，嘴角双双浮现微笑，双唇微动，“我们的 **继承人** ，马上就到了。”

  
从窗外隐约的建筑轮廓后，现出一轮浑圆的月亮，虽然朦胧清浅，却足以将两人被黑暗掩住的脸照得清清楚楚。

  
“——！”黑尾铁朗跌跌撞撞地往后退了几步，震惊得几近失语。

  
虽然气质截然不同，可是那两人的脸，和他的几乎一模一样。

 

 

 

 

 

猛地睁开眼，黑尾大大喘了一口气，这才发现自己浑身上下全是冷汗，像从水里捞上来的一样。他微微动了动，又感受到下身熟悉的粘腻，烦躁地揉了揉一早就不服帖的头发，五指相碰，突然被指尖不同寻常的触感吸引。他低下头，眼里最后一丝迷糊也消失殆尽。

  
修剪整齐的指尖，明显带着暧昧湿润的液体，揉捻间牵出细细的银丝。

  
他一动不动坐在床边愣了半晌，终于和往常一样，趁室友还没起身时偷偷摸摸把一塌糊涂的内裤洗净晾干。

  
直到到了学校，他还仔细回想着这场不同寻常的梦中的每一个细节。这个梦真实度和以往完全不可同日而语，甚至连醒来后现实世界手上的水迹都和梦的最后紧密相关，冥冥之中好像在暗示着自己什么。是什么呢......他抱着头反复思考，把自己脑海里记的每一个细节都拿出来仔细推敲，却总感觉有一个重要的地方漏掉了。就这么恍惚了将近一天，快放学时，他苦恼地叹了口气，喃喃道：“不管怎么说，都要先确认他到底存不存在啊。”怎么确认？最快的方法当然是去那个房间找他。可是偌大的东京，大楼几乎比比皆是，没头没脑地找简直是痴人说梦。他又叹了口气，无意望向窗外，瞥到远处的夕阳从建筑的背后缓缓沉没，像是命中注定一样，那似曾相识的轮廓顿时唤起了他几乎淡忘的、梦的结尾的记忆——

  
从窗外隐约的建筑轮廓后，现出一轮浑圆的月亮。

  
他激动地从座位上弹起来，然后在教授的斥责下不好意思地坐了下来。终于挨到了下课，他抓住前面一个正在收拾东西的同学，“不好意思，请问你知道那里是什么地方吗？”那个同学顺着他的手指看去，“哦”了一声：“那应该是T大附近的一个商业区吧，不少学生也在那里的公寓租房。虽然房价有点高，不过条件不错。你要是现在看房的话估计就没有空房了。”他在对方奇怪的目光里道过谢，高涨的心情没能持续一分钟，然后就陷入了新一轮的苦恼：公寓楼那么多房间，总不能一间一间敲门问过去吧？

  
吃过晚饭后，他婉拒了室友一起回公寓的提议，朝着下午看到的那个公寓楼方向走去，等看到眼前的建筑物时，不知不觉天已经黑了，月亮从纱中影影绰绰地升起来。他愣愣地望着几座一模一样的公寓，丝毫没有想自己的行为在旁人看来多么奇怪。保安终于忍不住，打算上前盘问一下这个莫名其妙的年轻人时，惊讶地看到他一脸喜色地冲空中的空气比划起来，动作幅度之大简直称得上“手舞足蹈”。

  
注意到今晚的月亮比起满月要稍缺一点，再加上昨晚梦里和现实重叠的圆月和刚刚它好照进窗户的角度，脑子一向好使的黑尾心里已经飞快估算出应该是哪一栋楼的大概多少层左右的范围了。他从思绪中回过神来，这才反应过来自己已经在这一动不动地站了多久，他讪讪地冲已经朝他走来的保安点点头，一步三回头地离开了这里。

 

 

 

 

 

可是，从那天开始，黑尾再也没有做那样的梦了。

  
他愁眉苦脸地趴在桌子上，冥思苦想到底哪里不对。脑中百转千回，他又一次忍不住往最坏的方面猜测：难道是自己打算找那个人的举动打破了这一平衡？这是不是说明自己根本就是自作多情？而且，就算那个人真的存在，而且自己的推理也没有错的话，那......

  
到了这一步，他反而犹豫起来，吐出一声迷茫的叹息：那自己去见面，真的是正确的选择吗？

  
假如这只是一场巧合得不能再巧的梦而非现实，假如根本没有这个人，假如他并没有经历和自己相同的梦境，假如他就算经历了也不想和自己相认，假如......就算没有那么多假如，见到了之后又要说什么？自己做了暗示意味这么明显的梦之后还能和对方毫无芥蒂地相处吗？得到又失去的话，岂不是更加悲惨吗？

  
抱着这些乱七八糟的念头辗转反侧，他一晚上根本没睡好，导致下午和朋友说好的聚餐都没精打采，眼下一圈遮都遮不住的青黑色。

  
他气色糟糕的明显程度让身边沉迷于游戏的好友孤爪研磨都忍不住开口：“阿黑，你感冒了？”他摇头否定，试图打哈哈地意图蒙混过去，却得到研磨一个“行吧我知道你肯定有事但你不说就算了”的眼神，然后对方依旧低下头玩起游戏。

  
......可恶，为什么猫的直觉会这么强啊！而且为什么你这样让我更想说了啊！

  
黑尾撸了半天自己怎么梳都梳不平的黑色头发，犹犹豫豫开口，“那个......其实是我朋友，他喜欢上了一个自己没见过的人。现在终于有机会见到了，可是却不敢见了，你说这合适吗？”研磨抬起头，“网恋？”黑尾连忙否认，“当然不是！就是......”他为难地搔了搔脸，“就是，不管是喜欢上未曾谋面的人，还是胆小得放弃见到真人的机会，都挺......”好友沉默了一下，“虽然我不清楚这种事，不过，要想更进一步的话，阿黑......的朋友，和喜欢的人，都是那种即使不能见到面，也能确认自己心情的人吗？”黑尾怔了怔。他只是站在自己的角度，害怕结局只是空欢喜一场。可是，不确定一下的话......万一，万一刚好是那个人呢？万一对方也拥有和他一样的记忆呢？退一步来讲，就算那个叫萤的青年没有那些乱七八糟的记忆，难道只有自己记得他就心满意足了吗？明明是自己其实都懂的道理，可是从相识多年的朋友口中说出来，他不知道为什么凭空生出了一腔勇气。好友盯着他了然地笑起来：“说不定，阿黑的朋友只是想得到一个确认吧。”至于确认的是什么，只有本人才知道了。

  
这一夜，黑尾铁朗迎来一场久违的安眠，沉沉地睡了过去。

  
第二天，打扮得焕然一新的他打车来到自己前天造访过的公寓楼，从记忆里得到的结果开始一个个试过去。

  
将近一个小时过去了，他再次站到新的房间面前，看了看房号。大概已经有一半确认不是了，他吐出一口气，心底习惯性祈祷了一句“希望这次成功”，便伸手敲了敲门。不料，他的手指刚碰上去，门就被推开了。

  
五好青年黑尾铁朗连忙收回手，敲了几下门朝屋内喊道：“不好意思，您家的门没有锁——”屋内一片漆黑，窗帘什么的拉得严严实实，就连从卫生间或者卧室之类的透出的光线都没有。他皱了皱眉，正打算帮这家粗心的主人关上门时，屋内突然传来一声沙哑的低吟。难道是有人遇到危险了？黑尾顾不上那么多了，喊了一句“对不起冒犯了您没事吧”，拔腿就朝发出声响的房间冲了过去。

 

他在房间门口喘着气停下了脚步，看清楚房间里抬起头朝他望来的人时，他的声音不受自己控制地颤抖着响起——

  
”萤......？“


End file.
